Un Dernier Espoir
by Plume224
Summary: "Si stupide soit son existence, l'homme s'y rattache toujours." Drago Malefoy n'est pas en accord avec les paroles de Rimbaud. Il ne tient plus à son existence, à sa vie, qu'il trouve misérable. Seul un miracle pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.
1. 1) SIX MOIS DE SOLITUDE

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle fiction. L'idée m'est venue en lisant la fiction de Nathalea, Sunlight, qui pourtant n'a pas grand chose à voir avec celle-ci. Si vous avez le temps (et le cœur bien accroché) n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fiction qui est tout simplement géniale. Enfin bref, parlons plutôt de l'histoire que je vais vous faire partager! Elle se compose de onze (ou douze je ne suis plus certaine) chapitres. La trame de l'histoire est écrite mais je n'ai rédigé pour l'instant que les trois premiers chapitres, du coup ne vous étonnez pas si à partir du quatrième chapitres ceux-ci sont publiés moins régulièrement (et puis avec la rentrée qui va arriver je vais avoir moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture malheureusement). Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine (ou toute les semaines et demies si jamais je manque de temps). Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre et nous nous retrouvons à la fin!**

* * *

 _ **« La solitude n'est pas l'absence de compagnie, mais le moment où notre âme est libre de converser avec nous et de nous aider à décider de nos vies. » Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

CHAPITRE I.

Six mois de solitude

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été habitué à la solitude. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il était, la plupart du temps, seul. Il n'avait jamais aimé la compagnie d'autres personnes, pas même celle de ses 'amis' à Poudlard, pas même celle de ses parents. Il aimait être seul, se retrouver avec lui-même, sans personne pour le déranger. Il aimait pouvoir se plonger dans ses propres pensées, pouvoir explorer tous les recoins de son esprit. Il détestait parler ou même écouter quelqu'un lui parler. Il était bien mieux seul. Etre enfant unique ne l'avait pas non-plus aidé à devenir sociable. S'il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à demander à son père et il l'obtenait. Son père ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, et encore moins sa mère. Il avait toujours été traité comme un roi. Il avait toujours été un prince. Jusqu'à la guerre.

La guerre qui avait pris fin un an et demi plus tôt, l'avait changé. Complétement. Désormais, il n'était plus ce petit garçon pourri gâté qui prenait tout le monde de haut. Il n'était plus le garnement qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qui n'obéissait à personne d'autre qu'à son père. Non, cette personne était loin derrière lui, morte. Perdu à jamais dans le néant de l'existence. Perdu parmi des milliers d'autres enfants comme lui. Il avait laissé partir l'enfant qu'il était afin de pouvoir survivre. Afin de rester en vie, il était devenu un jeune homme terrorisé, obéissant à des ordres qu'il n'avait pas envie d'accomplir. La guerre l'avait brisé. Elle l'avait fait grandir trop vite, elle lui avait pris son innocence et le peu de ce qui restait de bien en lui. A la fin de la guerre, Drago aurait dû se sentir soulagé que tout cela soit fini, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. A la place, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre. Il ne cessait de repenser aux victimes qu'il avait vu mourir, par sa faute ou non. Il avait leur sang sur les mains et ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Lui et son nom, si précieux à son cœur, étaient salis à jamais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre comme il avait vécu avant la guerre. En quelque sorte, il faisait lui aussi, partie des victimes.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, qu'il avait déserté avec ses parents, étudiants et professeurs s'étaient attelés à la rénovation du château, espérant pouvoir le réparer complétement avant septembre afin qu'une nouvelle année puisse commencer, afin de pouvoir oublier toute l'horreur qui y avait eu lieu. Ils s'accrochaient à cela. Ils pensaient tous que rénover le château leur ferai oublier les morts. Ils s'accrochaient à quelque chose d'inutile. Drago savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien. Il savait qu'une fois le château de nouveau en bon état, personne ne serait capable d'y vivre normalement. Chaque couloir leur rappellerait un proche décédé. Chaque recoin leur rappellerait l'horrible bataille.

Drago n'avait pas pris part aux travaux. Il n'avait pas voulu sentir le regard des autres peser sur lui. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre tout ce qu'ils auraient raconté sur lui ou ses parents. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui avait pourtant envoyé un hibou, lui demandant de venir prêter main forte, mais il n'y avait même pas répondu. Il savait que même si elle déclarait le contraire, la directrice de Poudlard lui en voulait. Jamais personne ne pourrait le pardonner d'avoir été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne. Même lui n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir été aussi faible, de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour se rebeller. Il s'en voulait d'avoir plié sous les ordres de Voldemort, d'avoir fait le mal autour de lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait être fou pour vouloir cela.

Durant tout l'été, il était donc resté au manoir avec ses parents. Le manoir, dans lequel il devenait de plus en plus difficile de vivre. La bâtisse dans laquelle Drago avait grandi avait servi de repère au Mage Noir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de bons souvenirs d'enfance là-bas, mais après la guerre, c'était cent fois pire. Il ne supportait plus de rester dans l'immense salon qui avait servi de salle de torture sur des innocents. Il ne voyait plus que les victimes qui gisaient là, quelques mois plus tôt. Il revoyait Hermione Granger se faire torturer par Bellatrix. De toutes les fois où il avait vu quelqu'un se faire torturer, cette fois-ci avait été la pire. Voir la jeune femme se tordre sous les doloris de sa tante, l'entendre hurler, la voir pleurer, résister, cela avait été un calvaire pour Drago. Il n'appréciait pas la Gryffondor, loin de là, mais il la connaissait et c'était suffisant pour rendre le spectacle plus atroce encore que si elle avait été une inconnue.

Tout l'été, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à toutes ses horreurs, il avait attendu son procès qu'il savait proche. Seulement, aucune date ne lui avait été communiquée. Ce fut donc, malgré lui, qu'il était retourné terminer sa septième année à l'école des sorciers. Sa mère l'avait forcé à y aller. Elle lui avait dit que cela serait bon pour lui, que cela l'aiderait à reprendre une vie normale. Mais elle se trompait. Cela ne l'avait en aucun cas aidé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale à nouveau, et encore moins à Poudlard. Mais, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, la seule personne sur Terre à l'aimer réellement, il été retourné à Poudlard, là où tout avait commencé.

Pendant toute l'année scolaire, il avait été insulté, regardé de travers, et même parfois battu, par les autres élèves qui ne lui avaient pas pardonné ses actes. Il avait souffert mais avait tout gardé secret. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à un professeur, car au fond de lui, il était persuadé de mériter tout cela. La haine qu'il avait engendrée, il la méritait. Aussi, toute l'année, à chaque lettre qu'il recevait, il avait tremblé, de peur que ce ne soit une lettre du ministère, lui indiquant la date de son procès. Il savait pourtant que cela finirait par arriver. Indéniablement. Il avait été un mangemort, il portait la Marque. Il serait jugé quoi qu'il advienne.

La première lettre du ministère qu'il avait reçu, avait été pour lui annoncer que le jugement de son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait été prononcé. L'ancien mangemort avait été condamné à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. A la lecture de cette lettre, dans la grande salle du château, il s'était retenu de pleurer mais il avait croisé le regard d'Harry Potter, qui lui-même venait de recevoir une lettre du ministère. Alors, il avait fondu en larmes devant une centaine de jeunes sorciers. Certains avaient compris, d'autres pas, mais dans les deux cas, personne n'était venu le réconforter. Mais de toute façon, si quelqu'un était venu, il l'aurait repoussé. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Selon la lettre, son père serait exécuté à la fin de la semaine et il pouvait y assister s'il le voulait. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas été. Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté de voir l'âme de son père être arrachée par ces créature monstrueuse. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait fait sa mère. Avait-elle assisté à cela ou était-elle restée au manoir à pleurer sur le sort de son mangemort de mari ?

Deux mois plus tard, en mai, le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Un hibou, le même qui avait porté la lettre à propos de son père, était entré dans la grande salle au moment du petit déjeuné et avait déposé, dans son assiette encore pleine, une enveloppe violette portant le cachet du ministère. Alors qu'il lisait, il pouvait sentir les yeux des autres élèves posés sur lui, et particulièrement ceux du fameux trio, qui savaient pertinemment ce que contenait la lettre. Son procès aurait lieu le lendemain et des Aurors viendraient le chercher afin de l'y emmener. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il savait qu'il recevrait le même châtiment que son géniteur, c'était une évidence pour lui.

Le lendemain, il n'avait pas pleuré lorsque l'on l'avait emmené au ministère en lui donnant des coups de pieds aux endroits les plus douloureux et en le traitant de mangemort. Il n'avait pas pleuré en voyant sa mère, tout de noir vêtue, un mouchoir essuyant ses larmes, assise parmi l'assemblée de témoins et de spectateurs trop curieux. Non, il réservait ses larmes pour plus tard.

Drago n'avait pas été surpris de voir Potter, Weasley et Granger dans la salle d'audience. Celui à la cicatrice avait un regard insondable, sérieux. Le roux avait l'air mal à l'aise et pressé de repartir. Quant à la née-moldue, elle avait l'air encore plus anxieuse qu'à la veille d'un examen. Elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens et se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement pour me pas que l'on remarque que ses lèvres tremblaient, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Drago ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle allait voir son ennemi, celui qui n'avait rien tenté pour la sauver alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur dans son salon, être jugé et ensuite recevoir le baiser mortel, elle n'aurait pas dû être dans un tel état.

Drago savait que les trois héros de la guerre étaient là pour témoigner, seulement, il ne savait pas si c'était en sa faveur ou non. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils ne plaident pas en sa faveur. Ils étaient tous les quatre ennemis depuis leur rencontre, mais il sentait que cela ne passerait pas comme cela. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de la sorcière lui indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour aggraver son cas. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque Potter s'était levé, et avait pris sa défense, il avait compris qu'il était sauvé. Personne n'oserait jamais contester l'avis de l'Elu. Le brun proposait que Drago finisse son année à Poudlard, puis soit transféré à Azkaban pour un an. Des cris de protestation avaient aussitôt jailli dans la salle d'audience. Des insultes également, mais par-dessus tout, un mot : « Mangemort ». Potter s'était alors assis, calmement, attendant le verdict, sachant très bien quel serait ce dernier. Comme Drago s'en était douté, le ministre n'avait pas contesté la volonté de l'Elu. Le marteau s'était alors abaissé et Drago était rentré à Poudlard, sous le regard surpris des autres élèves qui s'étaient sûrement attendus à ne plus jamais le revoir.

Il avait ensuite attendu qu'on vienne, deux mois plus tard, le chercher pour l'emmener à Azkaban. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu de nombreux récits sur la prison, que ce soit par son père ou bien par Bellatrix, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé être aussi loin de la vérité. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était enfermé mais il avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis une éternité. Sans cesse, de jour comme de nuit, il était entouré de fous, qui hurlaient et riaient sans raison apparente. Pour les détenus qui étaient là depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient même plus rien d'humain. Ils se comportaient comme des animaux en cage, feulaient et crachaient sur quiconque passait devant leur cellule.

Ici, Drago n'était pas traité comme il en avait eu l'habitude. On le faisait se doucher une seule fois toute les deux semaines, à l'eau froide, en compagnie d'autres détenus. Le soir, on lui balançait sa nourriture, un bol de purée et un verre d'eau tout juste potable, comme on le ferait à un chien. Le premier mois avait été le plus difficile. On l'avait lâché parmi les prisonniers, tel un agneau parmi les loups. Dès le début il s'était senti vulnérable. Même si les autres détenus étaient les pires criminels qui soient, Drago n'était pas le bienvenu. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un mangemort chez eux. Durant les trente premiers jours, il s'était fait insulté et battu, sans qu'aucun gardien sorcier n'intervienne. Même eux ne voulaient pas de lui ici. Désormais, tout cela était fini mais il pouvait toujours voir la haine dans le regard des autres prisonniers.

Aucun traitement de faveur ne lui était accordé. Il n'avait même pas le droit de recevoir de visite ni de courrier. De toute façon, qui aurait envie de venir ici, pour le voir, ou même de lui envoyer du courrier. La seule personne susceptible de faire cela était morte il y a des mois… Un soir, un gardien était venu devant les barreaux de sa cellule de trois mètres carrés, et avait annoncé, sans ménagement : « Ta mère est morte sale enflure, assassinée. Tu es seul maintenant. Quand tu seras libéré, j'espère que tu subiras le même sort qu'elle. » Le gardien était parti et alors, Drago avait fait couler les larmes qu'il avait mises de côté durant son procès. Sa mère était morte. La seule personne qu'il ait aimé et qui l'ait aimé tout autant en retour était morte. Morte. Comme son père. Il n'avait plus personne. Plus de famille.

Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Narcissa, Drago n'éprouvait plus aucune envie de sortir d'Azkaban. Il serait aussi seul dehors qu'ici. Dans six mois, personne ne serait dehors à l'attendre. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de petite amie qui l'aime. Personne. Dehors, il n'avait plus que des ennemis, plus que des gens qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir lui faire subir le même sort que sa mère. Il préférait mourir ici plutôt que dehors. Au moins, ici, il était déjà en enfer.

Il maudissait Potter de l'avoir envoyé ici. Une fois le jugement prononcé, il avait cru qu'un an passé à Azkaban ne serait pas si terrible, qu'il valait mieux cela que de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur comme Lucius, mais il s'était trompé. Il avait même remercié l'Elu d'avoir témoigné en sa faveur. Il n'aurait pas dû. Au bout d'une demi-année à Azkaban, Drago aurait tout donné pour recevoir ce fameux baiser. Il voulait quitter ce monde. Il était seul et ne le supportait pas. Bien qu'habitué à la solitude, celle-ci n'était plus supportable. Parmi les autres prisonniers, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir encore toute sa tête. Mais l'avait-il vraiment encore totalement. Ne fallait-il pas être fou à lier pour préférer recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur plutôt que d'être libéré dans six mois ?

Un après-midi, alors qu'il ruminait dans sa cellule, le même gardien qui lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère, vint lui ouvrir la porte. Que voulait-il encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser penser et déprimer tranquillement ? Drago se redressa sur sa paillasse, énervé et craintif à la fois, mais aussi curieux de savoir ce que l'homme avait à lui dire. Même pour lui annoncer le décès de sa mère, il ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte…

« Bouge-toi. Tu as de la visite. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'était pas autorisé à recevoir de visite et puis de toute façon, qui voudrait venir le voir, lui, Drago Malefoy ?

« Je croyais que je n'étais pas autorisé à en avoir. » cracha le blond.

L'homme en face de lui lui lança alors un regard noir dans lequel on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'il lui portait.

« Faut croire qu'avoir l'Elu de ton côté est un avantage. Debout maintenant. »

Il entra dans la cellule du blond et le tira violemment par le bras, le faisant sortir de force de la minuscule pièce miteuse.

* * *

 **Alors? Qui vient rendre visite à notre Drago chéri? (je suppose que c'est évident mais bon...). Pourquoi cette personne vient-elle le voir? Dites-moi vos idées et vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, que j'espère, vous avez aimé. A bientôt^^! -Plume224**


	2. 2) UN SECRET INAVOUABLE

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs! Me revoici avec le chapitre deux, que je poste aujourd'hui et pas demain comme prévu car demain je serais sur la route et donc ne pourrais pas poster. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira encore plus, mais tout ça, vous me le direz en review! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour le troisième chapitre!**

 **A bientôt^^! -Plume224**

* * *

 _ **« La vérité de demain se nourrit de l'erreur d'hier. » Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

* * *

CHAPITRE II

SECRET INAVOUABLE

Hermione Granger était assise, seule, dans le grand et confortable canapé qui trônait en plein milieu du salon. Ron était parti aider George à la boutique et ne rentrerait pas avant tard le soir. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule désormais, même si elle savait qu'Harry se trouvait à l'étage, sûrement en train de lire ou de faire elle ne savait quoi.

Cela faisait désormais six mois qu'elle s'était installée au Terrier avec Ron et Harry. Après la guerre, elle n'avait pas voulu ramener ses parents d'Australie afin de leur rendre la mémoire. Elle s'y était rendue, mais en les observant heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour, elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à leur rendre la mémoire. Cela aurait été un trop gros choc pour eux de découvrir qu'ils étaient parents d'une fille de presque dix-neuf ans, qui se révélait être une sorcière. Ils étaient heureux sans elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. En leur enlevant leur souvenirs, elle les avait protégé mais avait également prit le risque de ne jamais pouvoir faire machine arrière. La jeune femme était alors rentrée en Angleterre, le cœur gros mais rassurée que ses parents se portent bien, afin d'aider à reconstruire le château où elle avait passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse, ce même château qui avait été témoin de la plus grande bataille qui n'ait jamais eu lieu dans le monde sorcier.

Cela avait pris du temps de rénover le bâtiment entièrement. La rentrée avait même dû être repoussée à Octobre, mais encore là, il restait des parties détruites dans le château. Durant les travaux, la plupart des élèves et tous les professeurs y avaient mis du leur. Harry et Ronald avaient très certainement été les plus impliqués. Hermione savait, que si les deux garçons avaient été si impliqué dans la rénovation du château, c'était parce qu'une partie d'eux pensait pouvoir effacer les horreurs de la guerre en même temps que les gravats. Ils avaient perdus trop de proche durant la guerre. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby, Rogue… La jeune femme savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parcourir les couloirs détruits de Poudlard sans penser à eux. Ça avait été dur pour elle aussi évidemment, mais sûrement pas autant que pour le brun et le roux. Alors, remettre sur pieds le lieu où tout cela s'était passé était certainement leur façon de faire leur deuil, d'oublier la guerre, d'aller de l'avant.

Si la plupart des élèves étaient revenus à Poudlard cet été-là, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel. Drago Malefoy n'était pas venu prêter main forte. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné, à sa place elle aurait sûrement agi de la même façon. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de se retrouver parmi tous ces élèves et professeurs endeuillés qui, pour la plupart, le détestait, lui, ainsi que ses parents. Quant à Hermione, son avis vis-à-vis du Serpentard était contrasté. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir, il avait causé trop de malheur autour de lui ces dernières années et puis, elle l'avait toujours détesté, déjà bien avant le retour de Voldemort. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle le comprenait. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix de son destin, s'il était devenu un mangemort, cela avait été contre son gré. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il ne reviendrait pas refaire sa septième année à l'école des sorciers, cela aurait été de la pire folie. Et puis, son procès était sûrement très proche, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de recevoir son châtiment. Le baiser du Détraqueur…Son cœur s'était serré à cette penser. Personne ne méritait de recevoir ce baiser, pas même lui.

Sa surprise avait alors été immense lorsque, le jour de la rentré, le Serpentard était entré dans la grande salle. A son arrivée, tout le monde s'était tût et l'on n'entendait plus que des chuchotements qui s'élevaient de-ci de-là dans la salle. Malefoy avait l'air totalement dévasté. Il était encore plus maigre qu'à son habitude et son teint plus blanc que jamais. De larges cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux dont la couleur s'était assombrie durant l'été. Il ne se tenait plus comme avant. Son allure fière et hautaine avait laissée place à une posture tordue, presque voûtée comme celle d'un vieillard. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent insupportable qu'elle avait connu. Rien qu'à le voir on pouvait deviner que la guerre l'avait détruit lui aussi.

Hermione l'avait regardé passer dans l'allée entre les tables afin de rejoindre celle de sa maison. Sur son passage, les murmures s'étaient bien vite transformés en paroles normales et puis, ces paroles étaient devenues des cris, des insultes. Elle comprenait la colère des élèves, bien évidemment, mais ne voyaient-ils pas que Malefoy souffrait lui aussi ? A cet instant, elle s'était juré de tout faire pour ne pas que le jeune homme reçoive le baiser de la mort. Certes, il n'était pas innocent, mais il ne méritait, en aucun cas, d'être puni de la même façon que les autres mangemorts. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le ministère. Même son statut d'héroïne de guerre n'y pouvait rien. Mais elle savait qui pouvait agir, qui avait assez de pouvoir et d'autorité sur le ministère. Harry pouvait aider Malefoy. Il était l'Elu, il avait vaincu Voldemort, le ministère se plierait à toutes ses requêtes.

Elle avait alors passé le reste de l'année à supplier son meilleur ami de témoigner en faveur du garçon, et il avait cédé. Elle lui avait fourni de bons arguments qu'Harry n'avait pas pu nier et finalement, en Mai, ils s'étaient tous les trois, avec Ron, rendu au procès du Serpentard. Comme elle s'y était attendue, le verdict était tombé et Harry avait obtenu gain de cause. Malefoy irait finir son année à Poudlard et irait ensuite passer une année à Azkaban. Comparé à tous les autres mangemorts qui avaient été jugé avant lui, le blond s'en était bien sorti, très bien même car tous les autres avaient reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Tous. Même Lucius.

Hermione soupira en repensant à l'année passée. Cela n'aurait pas dû être la plus compliquée mais pourtant elle l'avait été. Entre la rénovation du château, la bataille pour le procès de Malefoy et le deuil dû aux nombreuses victimes de la guerre, cette septième et dernière année à Poudlard avait été des plus éprouvantes. Mais désormais, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ou presque. Elle était avec Ron, l'année prochaine elle entamerait des études de médicomage, la guerre était loin derrière eux, tout aurait dû aller pour le mieux. Seulement, elle avait un secret, que personne à part elle ne connaissait. Ce secret la hantait depuis des mois et des mois et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Mais elle savait que d'ici peu de temps, un mois à peine, son secret serait dévoilé à la vue de tous. Tous la jugerait et lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien dit, d'avoir mentit.

Cela faisait huit mois qu'elle mentait à tout le monde. A Ron surtout. Elle l'aimait, mais n'avait pas pu lui avouer la vérité. Le pauvre était persuadé que l'enfant qu'elle était sur point de mettre au monde allait naître roux, était le sien. Tous ses proches le pensaient également. Seulement Hermione savait que son bébé aurait les cheveux blonds comme les blés. A deux semaines près, l'enfant aurait pu être celui que tout le monde croyait attendre. A deux semaines près ou si Drago Malefoy ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous, ce soir-là dans la salle sur demande.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle regagnait la tour de Gryffondor en silence, elle avait vu un animal venir vers elle. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque serpent, long de plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait d'abord eu un mouvement de recul. Ce serpent ressemblait bien trop à Naguini, le serpent de Voldemort. Ce serpent qui avait hanté ses cauchemars, autant que son maître lui-même. Mais bien vite, elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un patronus. Un patronus magnifiquement réussi. Le souvenir sur lequel il s'était formé devait être très fort, heureux. Elle ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, mais s'en doutait fortement. Qui d'autre que Drago Malefoy pourrait avoir un serpent en guise de protecteur ? Qui d'autre n'aurait pas eu le courage de venir lui parler en face ? Alors qu'elle s'en était approchée, le serpent avait soudain fait demi-tour et avait fait glisser son corps fin et longiligne dans les couloirs du château. La jeune femme l'avait suivi. Elle savait que c'était que ce Malefoy voulait. Il avait envoyé ce patronus à Hermione afin qu'il la guide jusqu'à lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il la voir, elle, Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe ?

Lentement, le patronus l'avait guidé parmi les nombreux couloirs et escaliers pour finalement s'arrêter devant une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La salle sur demande. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi elle ? Tant de questions qui s'étaient bousculée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Puis, le serpent avait disparu et la porte de la salle était apparue, et, en serrant sa baguette plus fort que jamais dans sa main droite, Hermione était entrée dans la pièce. Elle y avait trouvé le jeune homme blond, debout, au centre d'une pièce totalement dépourvue de meuble ou de décoration. Il se tenait debout et lui faisait face. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé que le jour de la rentrée ou même de son procès mais il était cependant toujours loin du petit garçon arrogant qu'il avait été dans le passé.

Il s'était approché d'elle doucement et une sensation de peur s'était installée dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu, c'était comme s'il avait été un inconnu pour elle à cet instant. Un inconnu au visage familier. Toujours aussi doucement, il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. Hermione avait frémis à ce contact. Il avait les mains froides et rugueuses comme s'il avait consacré son temps à des travaux manuels. Hermione n'avait pas aimé sentir ses grands doigts osseux se nouer aux siens, elle n'avait pas aimé, lorsqu'après s'être excusé pour tout le malheur qu'il lui avait causé, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas aimé mais elle s'était pourtant laissée faire. Ses lèvres étaient gelées et humides à cause des larmes qu'il versait tout en l'embrassant. Il était désespéré, Hermione pouvait le sentir et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait embrassé en retour.

Elle avait répondu à la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle avait noué sa langue à la sienne. Elle l'avait laissé parcourir son corps de ses mains. Elle l'avait laissé la déshabiller et l'avait déshabillé à son tour. Elle savait qu'elle était avec Ron et que celui qui caressait sa poitrine et dévorait ses lèvres n'était pas le roux, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Elle était à lui juste pour ce soir. Juste pour ce soir-là, elle avait appartenue à Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy qui ne possédait plus rien. Il était seul dans ce monde. Il n'avait plus rien à part ce nom que tout le monde maudissait et qu'il porterait à tout jamais. Il n'avait plus d'avenir, elle pouvait bien lui laisser croire le contraire pour un soir seulement. Pour un soir seulement elle pouvait bien le laisser lui faire l'amour sur le sol froid de la salle sur demande. Elle pouvait bien le laisser la prendre violemment par derrière contre le mur en pierre, puis de nouveau sur le sol que leurs corps avaient réchauffé plus tôt.

Durant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient rien échangé d'autres que des cris et des gémissements. Même lorsqu'Hermione avait quitté la salle sur demande une heure et demi plus tard, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Aucun. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis et Malefoy avait été emmené à Azkaban deux mois plus tard, sans savoir qu'Hermione portait son enfant. Elle non plus ne le savait pas à l'époque. Ça n'avait été que quelques jours après avoir emménagé au Terrier qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. D'abord, elle avait prié pour que le bébé soit celui de Ron, mais ses calculs ne pouvaient pas la tromper. Elle était enceinte et le père était Drago Malefoy.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé, imaginé, ni envisagé, qu'une seule et unique nuit serait suffisante à ce qu'un tel événement n'arrive. Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, sa première pensée avait été d'avorter. Elle ne voulait pas garder cet enfant, l'enfant de Malefoy, et puis, elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, elle était trop jeune. Mais, le temps avait passé et elle avait réalisé, que, même s'il n'était pas désiré et qu'elle n'aimait pas le père, cet enfant qui grandissait en elle était le sien et que bientôt il deviendrait un petit être humain, fragile et sans défense. Elle avait alors décidé de le garder, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Elle s'était mis en tête que l'enfant ne porterait pas le nom de son géniteur, qu'il serait un Weasley, qu'elle élèverait avec Ron comme s'il était son propre enfant.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas pensé que l'enfant pourrait ressembler à son véritable père. Tous les Malefoy étaient blond aux yeux bleus. La génétique ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Et puis, elle le sentait. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer comment, mais elle sentait que l'enfant qu'elle portait ressemblait déjà à son père. Ron ne s'y tromperait pas à la naissance, il verrait bien qu'elle avait mentit, que ce n'était pas son enfant. Mais que devait-elle faire alors ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas annoncer à Ron et à ses proches, au bout de huit mois de grossesse, qu'en réalité elle était enceinte du Serpentard. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre. Attendre que tout le monde découvre la vérité. Mais là, que ferait-elle. Devait-elle en informer Malefoy ? Devait-elle aller le voir et lui annoncer la nouvelle, qu'il, sans aucun doute, prendrait mal ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon ? Ron ne voudrait pas s'occuper du bébé avec elle et jamais elle n'aurait les moyens de l'élever seule. Malefoy avait de l'argent lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas s'occuper du nourrisson, il serait tout de même obligé de lui verser une caution s'il reconnaissait l'enfant. Si l'enfant portait le nom maudit qu'était Malefoy, il ne manquerait jamais de rien. Elle décida alors d'avertir le blond, et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux, il ne lui restait qu'un mois avant d'accoucher. Mais Malefoy ne pouvait pas recevoir de visite, ni de courrier. Pourtant, il était nécessaire qu'elle lui parle. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir faire intervenir son joker : Harry Potter.

Hermione se leva alors difficilement du canapé où elle était assise et se dirigea vers la chambre que son meilleur ami occupait avec Ginny. Elle gravit les escaliers abrupts du mieux que son ventre le lui permettait et arriva enfin devant la porte de la petite pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva le brun assis derrière le bureau bancal, le nez plongé dans un livre. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme, il leva la tête et la gratifia d'un sourire sincère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander.

« Hermione ! » débuta le sorcier « Assied toi, ne reste pas debout.»

Elle obéit et vint s'assoir sur le lit aux couvertures miteuses. La montée des escaliers l'avait en effet fatiguée. Harry vint se placer à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre bien arrondi. Elle frissonna à son contact.

« J'ai hâte que cette petite tête rousse arrive ! » déclara-t-il en riant.

Hermione retint un rire nerveux. _Si tu savais Harry_ … pensa-t-elle. A la place, elle lui sourit et soupira. Elle s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir à lui aussi. Il était son meilleur ami depuis huit ans maintenant, elle ne lui avait encore jamais rien caché et avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité. Lui adresserait-il encore la parole après cela ?

« Harry… » commença Hermione « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet vu le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais faire en sorte que j'aille rendre visite à Malefoy ? Dès demain ? »

L'Elu la regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes mais, étrangement, ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il acquiesça. Au fond, peut-être avait-il déjà deviné.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et si vous vous posez la questions tous les chapitres seront alternés niveau point de vue. Le prochain sera donc du point de vue de Drago! A votre avis, que s'y passera-t-il?**


	3. 3) SA SEULE VISITE

**Coucou tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles review, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimer ma fiction et cela m'encourage à écrire. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3, soit la visite d'Hermione à Azkaban. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^! -Plume224**

* * *

 _ **« Le principal fléau de l'humanité n'est pas l'ignorance, mais le refus de savoir. » Simone de Beauvoir**_

* * *

CHAPITRE III

SA SEULE VISITE

Mac-Gregor, le gardien dont Drago venait de découvrir le nom, le guida parmi les couloirs de la prison, sa baguette planté dans le dos du blond. Parfois, il était obligé de remettre un prisonnier en place alors qu'ils passaient devant sa cellule et Drago pouvait alors entendre les protestations des autres détenus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se balade ici le mangemort ? » s'écria un homme derrière les barreaux.

« Ferme là Bannerman. » répliqua le gardien sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter d'autres insultes.

Il poussa alors violement Drago, qui s'était arrêté pour fixer l'homme dans sa cellule, pour le faire avancer. Ce petit manège dura pendant une dizaine de minutes, qui parurent des heures à l'ancien Serpentard. Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle où avaient lieu les très rares visites que pouvaient recevoir les prisonniers, mais en revanche, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qui l'attendait dans cette salle. Cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sa famille, il n'en n'avait plus, ou du moins si, mais uniquement des cousins éloignés qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Mais qui ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Peut-être Nott ou bien Zabini, ou encore Parkinson. Pitié tout mais pas cette dernière ! Même si, malgré lui, le contact humain lui manquait, il ne voulait pas voir Pansy. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage de bouledogue et ses yeux de cocker, il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix de crécelle lui dire à quel point il lui manquait et à quel point il avait mauvaise mine. Non, si Pansy l'attendait dans la salle, il préférerait encore regagner sa cellule et ne plus en sortir des six prochains mois.

Mac-Gregor s'arrêta soudain devant une porte qui portait l'inscription « Visites ».

« Des détraqueurs patrouillent à l'extérieur de la pièce. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour te barrer, ils t'embrasseront. »

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit la porte et poussa Drago à l'intérieur. A peine le blond était-il entré, que le gardien refermait la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sourd.

Il faisait très clair dans la salle, contrairement au reste de la prison, et les yeux du jeune homme mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à cette soudaine clarté. Cela faisait six moi qu'il n'avait vu une aussi vive lumière et il fut obligé de mettre sa main en visière pour distinguer la personne qui était assise derrière la table au milieu de la pièce. Son souffle fut un instant coupé sous l'effet de la surprise. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger était venu le voir. Il n'y croyait pas, ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de mener sa petite vie paisible avec la belette et Potter ?

Il resta un instant figé sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de faire, fut de prononcer son nom.

« Granger. » souffla-t-il.

A peine avait-il prononcé son nom, qu'elle se leva et se tint en face de lui. Il remarqua alors son ventre arrondi et proéminent. Elle était enceinte et depuis un moment sûrement. Il pria pour ne pas qu'elle accouche là, en face de lui, à Azkaban.

« Malefoy. » déclara-t-elle « Tu es… tu as l'air.. »

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas à quoi je ressemble. » la coupa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il avait l'air. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne s'était pas tenu devant un miroir mais il pouvait facilement se figurer son nouveau physique. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, jusqu'à presque toucher ses épaules. Ceux-ci étaient gras et ondulaient d'une manière qui aurait pu être belle en d'autres circonstances. Quant à son visage, Drago savait qu'il portait les traces du manque de sommeil et de la vie difficilement supportable à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il passait les mains sur son visage, il sentait ses joues creusées et sa peau qui avait perdu toute la douceur qu'elle possédait avant. Il avait également beaucoup maigri, mais ce n'était pas cela le pire. Le pire, c'était cette barbe, immonde et sale, qu'il n'était pas autorisé à raser. Ne pas pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose.

« Tu as l'air plus en forme que ce que j'avais imaginé. » continua tout de même la jeune femme.

« Et toi, tu as l'air…enceinte. » il s'assit sur la chaise devant la table en soufflant « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? » demanda-t-il soudain, alors qu'elle prenait place en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table.

Il la regarda baisser la tête et poser une main sur son ventre. Elle avait l'air angoissée et cela lui rappela le jour de son procès. Elle avait exactement la même expression du visage, le même comportement. Voyant qu'elle était encore loin de répondre à sa question, il demanda à nouveau : « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ? Et puis, ce n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un dans ton état. »

Sa voix était roque et cassée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé plus d'une seule vraie phrase. Il n'était décidemment plus le même qu'il y a six mois. Comment Granger pouvait-elle ne pas avoir peur de lui, si lui-même se terrifiait ? La jeune femme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cela le déstabilisa légèrement. Les yeux noisette de la sorcière lui rappelaient le jour où Bellatrix l'avait torturée, le jour où il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

« Justement… » commença-t-elle « C'est pour ça que je suis venue. »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Son esprit était embrouillé par des mois d'emprisonnement et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réelle conversation pour pouvoir comprendre de quoi parlait l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Je ne te suis pas Granger. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle soupira. « Du bébé Malefoy. Je parle du bébé. »

« Et en quoi ton enfant me concerne-t-il ? Je suppose que c'est aussi celui de Weasley, alors en quoi suis-je concerné ? »

Elle inspira un grand coup, comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans une eau glacée. Ses mains quittèrent son ventre pour venir se plaquer contre ses tempes. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire qui la mettait dans un état pareil ?

« Accouche putain Granger ! » rugit-il, puis, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et ajouta « Enfin, n'accouche pas vraiment, juste, crache le morceau. »

Il vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes alors qu'elle avoua « C'est le tien. »

Drago manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Granger ne pouvait pas porter son enfant. C'était impossible. Il refusait d'y croire. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir mis la miss-je-sais-tout enceinte. Non, non, non. Soudain, il explosa de rire. Un rire de dément.

« Très drôle Granger, vraiment ! »

Elle était désormais en pleurs mais il s'en moquait. Il se moquait d'elle, il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle voudrait, jamais il ne préoccuperait d'elle. Jamais. Il l'avait toujours détestée et même si cela avait changé avec la guerre, il continuait de ne pas l'apprécier. Elle représentait tout ce qui le repoussait. Elle avait toujours raison, mettait son nez dans des affaires qui ne la regardait pas et surtout, elle était née-moldue. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être le père de son enfant.

« Je ne plaisante pas Drago ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais venue ici juste pour te faire croire que tu es le père alors que ce n'est pas vrai ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, je porte ton enfant. »

Il secoua la tête. « C'est impossible ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla-t-il.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » s'écria à son tour la sorcière « Tu veux peut-être que je te raconte les détails de cette nuit-là, il y a huit mois, dans la salle sur demande ? C'est ça que tu veux Malefoy ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu as collé ton érection contre mes fesses ? Tu ne te rappelle pas m'avoir promis de 'me baiser jusqu'à la moelle, de m'enfoncer ta queue tellement profondément que je ne pourrais pas m'assoir pendant des jours' ? Ne fait pas cette tête, ce sont tes mots, pas les miens. »

Il se leva, fou de rage et tapa des poings sur la petite table en fer.

« Arrête ! Tais-toi ! »

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, évidemment.

« On a couché ensemble Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait venir dans la salle sur demande et tu m'as mise en cloque ! Ne le nie pas ! »

S'en était trop. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Le souvenir de la nuit dont elle parlait lui revenait en tête et c'était insupportable. Ce soir-là, il avait commis une erreur. Il avait voulu s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme d'avoir été aussi intolérant et méchant avec elle durant toutes ces années. Cela avait été sa façon de la remercier d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur le jour de son procès. Après qu'il se soit excusé, elle n'avait pas réagi et il l'avait alors embrassé. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, ni pourquoi il s'était soudain mis à faire courir ses mains sur le corps de la sorcière. Son esprit avait été comme déconnecté. La jeune femme à qui il avait ensuite fait violement l'amour aurait très bien pu se transformer en une autre, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il avait tout perdu, il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus rien à part le corps mince qui ondulait en dessous de sien, le corps brulant dans lequel il s'était enfoncé plus profondément à chaque coup de reins.

Oui, il avait bien couché avec la jeune femme, mais l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas le sien. Il pouvait être celui de Weasley, de Potter ou même de Slughorn ou de Dumbledore, mais pas le sien.

« Ce n'est pas le mien ! » il martela la table de la paume de ses mains.

« Bien sûr que si Malefoy ! Je suis enceinte de huit mois ! On a fait l'amour ensemble il y a huit mois ! » elle avait cessé de pleurer et une expression de rage s'étirait sur son visage délicat.

Les joues de la sorcière étaient cramoisies et ses sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque l'un l'autre. Ainsi, Drago ne la trouvait pas jolie. Même s'il la détestait, il ne pouvait nier le fait, que depuis quelques années, la jeune Gryffondor n'avait plus rien de la petite fille de onze ans aux cheveux indomptables. Depuis la quatrième année à Poudlard, depuis le bal de Noël, Drago avait été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione Granger était belle. Mais pas maintenant qu'elle bouillonnait de rage.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » cria le blond en renversant la chaise de laquelle il avait failli tomber plus tôt.

La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul sur son siège et, pendant une seconde, Drago fut en mesure de lire de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle entoura son ventre de ses bras, comme pour protéger son bébé. Mais bien vite, sa peur passa et la colère refit surface.

« Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu avoueras que j'ai raison ! »

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il allait faire une bêtise si elle continuait ainsi. S'il avait su que la seule visite qu'il recevrait se passerait comme cela, il serait resté dans sa cellule. Pour ne pas s'emporter à nouveau, il alla coller son front contre le mur opposé à la brune, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, frappant le mur. Mac-Gregor allait finir par les entendre et intervenir.

« Tu crois que j'ai été contente d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de toi ? » continua plus calmement Hermione « Tu crois que je suis heureuse de savoir que le père de mon enfant est mon rival depuis presque neuf ans, et au-delà de ça, un ancien mangemort ? A ton avis Malefoy, est-ce que cela me réjouit de savoir que dans un mois mon petit ami me quittera en découvrant que je lui ai menti ? »

Elle fit une pause dans son discourt, ce qui permit à Drago de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors comme cela Weasley n'était pas au courant ? L'ancienne Gryffondor lui faisait croire depuis huit mois qu'elle portait son enfant ? Drago était complétement perdu. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas croire que ce bébé était le sien, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Le front toujours appuyé contre le mur, il soupira et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps maigre. « Admettons que tu ais raison, » commença le blond « pourquoi viens-tu me le dire ? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Pas avec toi. »

C'était la vérité. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant et encore moins si la mère s'avérait être Hermione Granger. Il ne voulait pas salir la lignée Malefoy en engendrant un sang-mêlé. Mais c'était trop tard désormais, elle avait décidé, pour il ne savait quelle raison, de garder le bébé.

« Je le sais, » répondit-elle d'un ton calme, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant ou à un fou « Je veux juste que tu le reconnaisses. »

Il se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle était folle. Totalement folle.

« Tu te moques de moi Granger ? Tu veux que je le reconnaisse ? Et en quel honneur devrais-je accepter que ma lignée ne soit plus uniquement constituée de sang-purs, soit salie ? »

« Je t'en prie Malefoy ! » s'écria la brune, un rictus s'étirant sur son visage « Tu ne crois pas que ton nom est déjà sale ? Ce n'est pas un enfant de sang-mêlé qui va le plus nuire à ton si précieux nom, au contraire. »

Cela le moucha. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que son nom était déjà sali à tout jamais. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'avoir un enfant avec une née-moldue pouvait faire en sorte de redorer son blason, certes très peu mais c'était déjà ça. Si le monde sorcier apprenait que Drago Malefoy avait eu un enfant avec Hermione Granger, cela lui permettrait de prouver qu'il n'était pas l'horrible mangemort qu'on l'accusait d'être. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte cet enfant n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle.

« S'il te plait … » le supplia-t-elle « Si tu ne le reconnais pas je ne sais pas si j'aurai les moyens de l'élever convenablement. Si tu acceptes, avec la pension que tu devras me verser il ne manquera de rien. Je t'en prie je ne veux pas que mon bébé soit malheureux. »

Drago soupira à nouveau et vint ramasser la chaise qu'il avait renversée, avant de se rassoir. Il posa ses mains sur la table et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la jeune femme s'en empara et les serra fort entre les siennes. Il pouvait voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle aimait déjà l'enfant, c'était évident. Même s'il en était le père et qu'il n'était pas désiré au départ, la brune aimait son bébé.

Doucement, il ramena ses mains sur ses genoux. « Ecoute-moi bien Granger. Une fois que je l'aurais reconnu comme étant le mien, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce bébé. C'est compris ? »

Un large sourire vint habiller le visage de la jeune femme. « Merci Malefoy. Merci ! ». Ensuite, elle se pencha et sorti un papier et un crayon de son sac à main, qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle avait déjà prévu qu'il accepterait. Elle avait déjà prévu les papiers officiels. Il ricana. Il la reconnaissait bien là.

« Signe ici » lui dit-elle en indiquant une grande case blanche sur le papier « Une fois que le bébé sera là je n'aurais plus qu'à remplir le reste et à l'envoyer au ministère. »

Sans protester, il signa. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas écrit le moindre mot et son écriture s'apparentait plus à celle d'un enfant de dix ans qu'à celle d'un homme adulte. Il rendit le crayon à la sorcière et elle le rangea, ainsi que le document, dans son sac.

« Bien, je crois que nous avons fini. » déclara le jeune homme en se levant « Au revoir Granger. » Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'où il était entré et s'apprêtait à y frapper pour informer le gardien qu'il souhaitait sortir, lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« Drago ? »

« Quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire que tu veux m'épouser maintenant ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement sans même se tourner vers elle.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu voudras être mis au courant de sa naissance ? » elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, presqu'effrayée. « Voudras-tu savoir son sexe, son nom ou même recevoir une photo ? »

La réponse du blond fut froide, tranchante et sans appel. « Non. »

Il ne voulait rien savoir à propos de l'enfant. Rien. Même pas si le futur héritier Malefoy, le futur nouveau membre de cette famille maudite, était une fille ou un garçon. Drago préférait vivre dans l'ignorance de cet enfant. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler et espérait qu'une fois de retour dans sa cellule, il oublierait tout ce que Granger venait de lui avouer. Sa vie n'était pas celle d'un père. Le sien avait été un trop mauvais père pour que lui puisse être un bon.

Il frappa à la porte et Mac-Gregor vint le chercher, le conduisant à nouveau parmi les couloirs sombres et terrifiants d'Azkaban, rappelant à Drago quelle était sa vie depuis et pour encore six mois, celle d'un prisonnier. Celle d'un mangemort.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et n"hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**


	4. 4) DECOUVERTE

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre. Mais avec les cours et tout le reste je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture… Mais promis j'irai au bout de cette fiction même si je dois y passer un an ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt^^ ! –Plume224**

* * *

 _ **« Tout amour fait toujours / Une mauvaise fin / D'autant plus mauvaise / Qu'il était plus divin. » -Charles Baudelaire**_

* * *

CHAPITRE IV.

Découverte

Lorsqu'Hermione revint au Terrier après avoir rendu visite à l'ancien Serpentard, elle s'attendait à recevoir des tas de questions. Ron était sûrement rentré du travail et devait l'attendre. Il devait attendre son retour pour pouvoir l'assaillir de milliers de questions. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il lui demanderait. « Où étais-tu ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tout va bien ? Et le bébé ? » Elle s'était préparée à toutes ses interrogations, et, durant tout le trajet de retour, avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui dirait, aux mensonges qu'elle inventerait, une fois encore.

Cependant, ce jour-là elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle devait lui dire la vérité ou non. Ron finirait bien un jour par découvrir que l'enfant dont il croyait être le père était en fait celui de Drago Malefoy, mais Hermione ne savait pas quel moyen était le meilleur pour qu'il l'apprenne. Si elle lui avouait maintenant, en lui racontant qu'elle revenait d'Azkaban, le rouquin se mettrait dans une colère noire. La jeune femme ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Elle ne voulait pas voir Ron déchiré, pas à nouveau. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu réellement en colère, était lorsqu'il les avait abandonné durant leur recherche des horcruxes et cette fois-ci avait suffi. Voir Ron hors de lui était quelque chose qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir. Mais cela arriverait, indéniablement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité éternellement et lorsque celle-ci éclaterait au grand jour, il ne pourrait pas accepter sans broncher que sa petite amie lui ait menti à ce point. Il ne pourrait pas élever cet enfant en sachant qu'il n'était pas le sien. Il ne pourrait pas pardonner à la brune d'avoir gardé cela secret pendant si longtemps.

Une autre option se proposait à elle : attendre. Attendre la naissance. Attendre que le petit être blond aux yeux gris vienne au monde et que Ron réalise par lui-même. Mais sa colère, si cela se passait ainsi, serait certainement aussi grande, voire encore plus. Si, au lieu du petit roux auquel tout le monde s'attendait, Hermione donnait naissance au portrait craché de Malefoy, Ron entrerait dans une colère noire qui ravagerait tout sur son passage. Hermione était perdue. Totalement perdue. Et seule. Personne d'autre, Malefoy mis à part, n'était au courant de sa situation. Elle ne pouvait demander conseil à personne. Personne n'était là pour l'aider, la rassurer. C'était son combat et elle ne savait pas si elle en ressortirait indemne.

Hermione se tenait devant la porte du Terrier, sa maison, et sa main serrait la poignée, tremblant à l'idée de l'ouvrir. Ses phalanges étaient devenue blanches tellement la pression que sa main exerçait sur la poignée était forte. Mais il fallait qu'elle entre, elle n'avait pas le choix, alors, après avoir pris un grand bol d'air, elle abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans le salon. Là, elle y trouva son petit ami, assis sur le divan, la gazette du sorcier, ouverte à la page « Quidditch », posée sur les genoux. Il la contemplait de ses grands yeux bleus magnifiques et un sourire illuminait son visage couvert de tâche de rousseurs.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour venir l'enlacer « Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet, tu aurais dû me dire que tu sortais. Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ? »

Et voilà, les fameuses questions auxquelles elle s'était attendue avaient bel et bien été posées. Evidemment que Ron n'avait pas pu résister. Il voulait toujours tout savoir et Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi. Il était persuadé qu'elle portait son enfant, c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète. Seulement, le voir si préoccupé par son état et celui du bébé la mettait mal à l'aise. Si Ron avait su la vérité, il ne s'inquièterait pas autant, voire pas du tout.

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais il la devança en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Peu importe où tu étais, le principal c'est que vous alliez bien. » à ces mots, il déposa ses grande mains calleuses sur le ventre d'Hermione, le caressant tendrement. Soudain, la jeune femme senti le petit être en elle bouger et donner des coups et cela n'échappa pas à l'avant dernier des Weasley.

« Il bouge Hermione ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il « Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il a reconnu ma voix ? Tu as reconnu ton papa hein ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant au ventre proéminent de la brune.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en entendant cela. Voir Ron si heureux et déjà rempli d'amour pour le bébé la rendait plus triste que jamais. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle savait qu'une fois le bébé né, Ron ne l'aimerait plus. Lorsqu'elle aurait accouché, il ne serait plus le même. Il aurait le cœur en mille morceaux et rien au monde ne pourrait les recoller. Jamais il ne redeviendrait ce jeune homme enjoué et fou amoureux. Et tout cela était de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir couché avec le Serpentard. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne veuille remonter le temps et ne pas suivre le majestueux patronus. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne regrette de l'avoir laissé poser ses lèvres froides et humides sur les siennes, sans qu'elle ne regrette de l'avoir laissé explorer son corps. Mais le mal était fait et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait plus rien au fait qu'elle portait son enfant. Elle ne pouvait plus rien au fait que sa vie allait basculer dès l'instant où Ron l'apprendrait.

« J'ai hâte d'être papa. » déclara le roux « Et j'espère qu'il serait aussi intelligent que toi. »

« Je sais Ron, tu me le répète tous les jours. » soupira Hermione, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher son mal-être.

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait l'impatience de son petit ami ! Pas un jour ne passait sans que celui-ci ne lui raconte qu'il était pressé d'être père. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne parle de _son_ enfant.

Hermione s'assit sur le sofa et Ron vint la rejoindre. Il passa un bras autours de ses frêles épaules alors qu'elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant de droite à gauche comme si cela pouvait remédier à quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser si Ron ne cessait pas d'agir comme il le faisait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, plus que tout, mais en ce moment, sa présence devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Lorsqu'il la touchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et de se sentir mal. C'était comme si l'enfant de Malfoy repoussait le rouquin, comme s'il lui disait 'Tu n'es pas mon père, vas t'en.'

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit aussitôt son petit-ami.

Elle soupira. Bien sûr que cela n'allait pas. Elle venait de rendre visite au véritable père de son enfant et celui-ci avait été plutôt violent. A un moment, elle avait même eu peur qu'il ne puisse la blesser, elle et le bébé. Son bébé. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, elle avait manqué de lâcher un cri d'effroi. L'homme qui s'était tenu devant elle n'avait pas grand-chose avec le Drago Malefoy d'autrefois. Il avait encore considérablement maigri et la barbe qui avait poussée sur ses joues creuses ne faisait qu'accentuer sa maigreur. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, avaient poussés et ainsi, il ressemblait encore plus à Lucius. Lorsqu'Hermione l'avait vu entrer, elle avait cru voir, pendant un court instant, Lucius Malefoy. Mais c'était idiot, ce dernier était mort et enterré. Comme sa femme. Pour dissimuler la gêne et la peur qu'elle avait ressenties, la Gryffondor avait dit au blond qu'il avait l'air en forme. C'était faux bien évidemment, il avait l'air misérable.

La bataille avait été rude pour que Malefoy accepte de reconnaitre l'enfant et Hermione avait failli finir par abandonner. Quand il avait céder, elle avait mis du temps à réaliser, à réaliser que, quoi qu'il arrive, son enfant ne manquerait de rien. Et cela ne l'avait pas surprise lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne rien vouloir savoir sur l'enfant. D'un certain côté, elle le comprenait. Elle était arrivée, déjà enceinte de huit mois, et lui avait annoncé que cet enfant était le sien. De plus, elle était née-moldu, cela était 'normal' que Malefoy refuse d'avoir un quelconque contact avec le bébé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir agit ainsi. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que le blond accepte de connaitre son enfant. Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'il veuille l'élever avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une mère célibataire et si jeune et comme Ron ne voudrait pas s'occuper du bébé avec elle, il n'y avait que Malefoy qui pouvait légitiment le faire. Mais bien sûr, tout cela ne restait que des espérances, vouée à ne jamais se réaliser.

« Non, non. » mentit-elle « Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Fatiguée était un euphémisme, elle était totalement épuisée. Sa rencontre avec Malefoy l'avait vidée de toute énergie.

« Je vais monter tes affaires dans la chambre. » Proposa Ron « Comme ça tu n'auras pas à porter ton sac. »

Sans penser au fait que le formulaire de reconnaissance paternel qu'avait signé le Serpentard se trouvait, et surtout dépassait, de son sac à main, Hermione le laissa s'en emparer et regarda son petit ami partir vers l'étage, le sac violet pendant au bout de son bras. Sa fatigue avait fait baisser sa vigilance. Pendant que Ron gravissait les escaliers menant à leur chambre, la jeune femme se laissa aller dans le canapé en soupirant. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, souhaitant sentir son bébé remuer en elle.

Même si il était là par accident, et même si elle n'aimait pas le père, Hermione aimait son bébé. Peut-être pas autant que s'il avait été celui de Ron, mais quand même énormément. Il était son sang, la chair de sa chair, bien qu'aussi celle de Malefoy. Elle le sentait vivre en elle, grandir en elle. Elle l'aimait et pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait.

Elle ferma les yeux afin de se reposer d'avantage mais un cri perçant s'éleva soudain dans la maison. Celui de Ron. Elle ouvrit les yeux et alors, elle réalisa.

Elle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers et en quelques secondes, il se trouvait devant elle, le morceau de parchemin serré dans son poing. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et tout son corps tremblait de rage. On aurait cru voir un fou furieux.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ?! » hurla le roux en brandissant le papier sous le nez de la brune, qui aussitôt, fondit en larmes.

Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir désormais. Il venait d'apprendre la vérité et cela ne servait à rien de nier.

« Tu étais à Azkaban aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?! C'est lui que tu es allé voir ! »

« Ron… » commença Hermione « Je suis…pardonne moi. »

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! » s'époumona ce dernier « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Je suis désolée… » murmura la jeune femme entre deux sanglot.

Ron se rua vers la lampe posée sur la table basse et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il pleurait et hurlait en même temps. C'était le plus atroce des spectacles. Hermione voulu se lever et aller vers lui mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas s'approcher pour le moment. Lorsqu'il était en colère il ne maitrisait plus rien et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être blessée. Elle resta donc assise sur le canapé à observer Ron mettre le salon sens-dessus-dessous en criant. Elle était terrifiée par l'homme devant elle, on aurait dit un fou furieux échappé d'Azkaban. Il ne ressemblait plus au garçon drôle et attachant duquel elle était amoureuse.

Sûrement alerté par les cris et les bruits d'objets brisés, Harry se précipita dans le salon à son tour et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il vit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami et désigna Hermione du doigt. A ce geste, elle sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se soulever.

« Il se trouve » rugit le rouquin « qu'elle nous ment depuis des mois ! Cette salope nous ment ! »

Les pleurs d'Hermione doublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il l'insulta. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse la traiter ainsi. Elle savait qu'il s'énerverait mais pas qu'il pourrait l'insulter de 'salope'.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Ron. Ses yeux passèrent de Ron à Hermione, puis se dirigèrent vers le parchemin que le jeune homme tenait. Son regard se porta alors à nouveau sur Hermione, et là, la jeune femme vit qu'il avait compris. Il avait certainement fait le lien entre tout ça et ce qu'elle lui avait demandé la veille. Harry savait désormais. Il savait ce que Ron allait lui dire.

« Ce n'est pas moi le père Harry ! » continua Ronald « Ce bébé n'est pas le mien ! Mais tu sais le pire ? Le père, c'est cet enfoiré de Malefoy ! Cet enculé de mangemort ! » sa voix se brisa à force de crier. « Il l'a baisée Harry ! Elle a couché avec lui et il l'a engrossée ! » il se tourna à nouveau vers elle « Et toi ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu portes l'enfant d'un monstre et tu m'as fait croire que c'était le mien ! Tu es la pire des traitresses _Hermione_. » il cracha littéralement son prénom.

Elle resta muette, impuissante face à la situation. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Il avait raison et elle n'avait aucune excuse à lui fournir. Cela ne servait à rien de se défendre, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione distingua une autre tête rousse, celle de Ginny, qui se tenait en bas des escaliers. La jeune femme s'approcha de la jeune brune et, sans prévenir, lui assena une monumentale gifle sur la joue.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! » hurla-t-elle « Comment as-tu pu faire ça à mon frère ?! » Elle se dirigea vers le sorcier en question et lui arracha le parchemin des mains, qu'elle jeta ensuite à Hermione. « Tiens, garde le ton foutu formulaire. » elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère « Viens Ron, allons-nous en. » .Ils quittèrent la pièce mais avant que qu'ils ne soient complétement sortis, le roux se retourna et lança, cracha « J'espère que cet enfant subira le même sort que tous les autres Malefoy. »

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Harry, ce dernier la dévisageait. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses larmes, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ron la haïssait, et Ginny également. Quant à Harry, il ne tarderait sûrement pas à lui faire une leçon de morale, à lui dire qu'elle avait été stupide. Il allait la détester à son tour.

« Harry… » sanglota-t-elle « Je…Je suis désolée. »

Son ami ferma les yeux en soufflant et se pinça les arrêtes du nez entre son pouce et son index. Ensuite, il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Hermione…je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » soupira-t-il.

« Ne te retiens pas. Tu peux m'insulter toi aussi, je comprendrais. »

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la future mère. Dedans, elle put y lire tout un tas d'émotions, mais pas de haine, ce qui la surprit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Après tout, elle n'avait pas uniquement trahi Ron en couchant avec Drago, elle avait aussi trahi Harry. En effet, même si ce dernier avait témoigné en faveur du blond lors de son procès ils n'en restaient pas moins ennemis. Ils le seraient pour toujours. Et malgré cela, Hermione avait succombé, avait baissé sa garde et avait couché avec le Serpentard et portait maintenant son enfant. Harry aurait dû la haïr lui aussi.

« Je ne vais pas t'insulter Hermione. Tu me déçois, en effet, beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas t'insulter. » la rassura-t-il doucement en lui prenant les mains « Je comprends la réaction de Ron, mais je ne réagirai pas de la même façon. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas t'insulter comma ça. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix « Tu ne me déteste pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il serra les mains de la jeune femme dans les sienne encore plus fort et cela la rassura. Elle n'était pas seule.


	5. 5) COURRIER

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici venir le cinquième chapitre (à chanter sur l'air du générique des Barbapapa svp). Personnellement je l'aime bien, car on en apprend beaucoup sur ce que pense Drago à propos du bébé. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire._

 _A bientôt^^ ! –Plume224_

* * *

 _ **« Il suffit d'un très petit degré d'espérance pour causer la naissance de l'amour. » -Stendhal**_

* * *

CHAPITRE V.

Courrier

La lueur de la lune, qui ce soir-là était pleine, éclairait à peine le visage du jeune homme au fond de sa cellule minuscule. Assis sur sa paillasse, Drago Malefoy pensait. En réalité, cela faisait un mois qu'il réfléchissait ainsi, jour et nuit, presque sans relâche. Cela faisait également un moins qu'Hermione Granger, la née-moldue avec qui il avait été à Poudlard, était venue lui rendre visite, et quelle visite ! Depuis ce jour, Drago n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit. Sans cesse il la revoyait se lever et lui faire face, son ventre proéminant à peine dissimulé sous ses vêtements. Il l'entendait, encore et encore, lui avouer la vérité. Cet enfant, que portait la jeune femme, était le sien. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant avec _elle_. Seulement, après un mois de réflexions, il avait bien été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence et bien qu'il ait dit à la Gryffondor qu'il se moquait de savoir le sexe ou le nom du bébé, cela l'obsédait. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Avait-il engendré un garçon ou une fille ? Comment Granger allait-elle l'appeler ? Il espérait qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas un nom trop moldu tout de même. Et puis, à quoi ressemblerait l'enfant ? Si ce bébé naissait blond aux yeux gris et avec une peau couleur de porcelaine, Drago savait que cela créerait un scandale parmi leur communauté. Si Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et petite amie de Ron Weasley, mettait au monde le portrait craché de Drago Malefoy, mangemort et fils de mangemort, les journaux s'empresseraient de s'emparer de l'information et la vie de la jeune femme serait en partie détruite. « _Depuis quand te soucies-tu d'elle Drago !_? » s'exclama une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas se préoccuper de Granger, elle ne faisait pas partie de sa vie et n'en ferait jamais partie. Il devait oublier toute cette histoire. Il devait oublier qu'il allait devenir, malgré lui, père. D'ailleurs, si ses calculs étaient exacts, l'enfant ne devait pas tarder à naître si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais de toute façon cela ne l'intéressait pas. Pas du tout. C'est en se répétant cela que le jeune homme s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, il trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Le matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il faisait froid, tellement qu'il pouvait voir son souffle lorsqu'il expirait. Il faisait tellement froid qu'il allait mourir, il le sentait. Il allait quitter ce monde en misérable et qui sait combien de temps il resterait dans sa cellule, à pourrir, avant qu'un gardien ne se rende compte de sa mort. Mort, qui serait en quelque sorte un soulagement pour la communauté sorcière. Un mangemort de moins sur cette terre serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le long couloir sans fin qui menait à sa cellule. On aurait dit le bruit que font des talons sur un sol dur. Une femme venait. Mais cette partie de la prison était réservée aux hommes, qu'est-ce qu'une femme viendrait faire ici ? Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette féminine se dessinait derrière les barreaux, seulement Drago ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait et cela l'intriguait et le terrifiait à la fois. Il n'osait pas bouger, recroquevillé sur lui-même et complétement gelé. La femme ouvrit la grille de la cellule et y pénétra. Drago retint son souffle et alors, Hermione Granger s'agenouilla devant lui.

Que faisait-elle ici ?! Qu'est-ce que cette sang-de-bourbe venait faire à Azkaban, dans sa cellule ?!

« Tu es gelé mon ange. » murmura-t-elle en lui prenant les mains « Il faut te réchauffer. »

L'avait-elle vraiment appelé 'mon ange' ?

Tout doucement, sans se précipiter, elle glissa une main dans le pantalon sale et déchiré du blond. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait et ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme se saisit de son sexe qu'il réalisa. Il essaya de se libérer mais cela lui semblait impossible, il avait l'impression d'être paralysé. La brune commença alors de lents vas et viens et il ne put retenir ses gémissements. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de pareilles sensations. Bien vite, il prit de plus en plus de plaisir à sentir la main frêle de la sorcière autour de son pénis. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il en était certain. Tout ceci était complétement insensé.

« Tu as toujours froid ? » lui demanda Hermione alors qu'il déversait sa semence sur sa petite main.

En guise de réponse il hocha rapidement la tête. C'était faux, il n'avait plus aussi froid que lorsque la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée, mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Grace à elle, et malgré qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe, il avait presque oublié où il se trouvait. Il voulait que cela dure encore un peu plus longtemps. Juste un instant et même si tout cela était complétement fou.

Il la vit se déshabiller, précipitamment cette fois-ci. Elle retira tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son soutient gorge en coton. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait beau être née-moldu et la meilleure amie de Potter, elle était merveilleusement belle. Sans la quitter des yeux, il baissa complétement son pantalon et Hermione vint s'installer sur ses genoux. D'un coup sec il entra en elle et il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir.

« Chut… » souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor en posant un doigt sur la bouche du blond alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches à la rencontre des siennes.

Il se pencha en avant, faisant tomber la brune à la renverse. Elle était désormais allongée sur le sol, totalement offerte à lui. Il vint se positionné au-dessus d'elle, se soutenant à l'aide de ses coude et la pénétra violemment à nouveau.

« Putain Granger ! » grogna-t-il.

« Chut Drago » répéta-t-elle « Les gardiens ne doivent pas nous entendre. »

C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle était tellement chaude et étroite que se retenir de crier était presque impossible. Mais il se retint, et même, lorsqu'après de rapides et violents coups de reins, il atteignit l'orgasme une seconde fois, pas un bruit ne s'échappa de sa bouche, bouche qui fut bien vite plaquée contre celle de la jeune femme à l'intérieur de laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, leurs langues dansant un tango endiablé, leurs souffles et salives se mêlant. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même être. Un seul corps. Brulant.

Soudain, elle se détacha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'air terrorisée. « Drago… ».

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. Mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Il l'imita et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Là où leurs deux corps étaient scellés, coulait un liquide rouge et chaud. Du sang.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Pris de panique il glissa sur le sol à côté d'elle et se redressa en position assise. Il observa alors le corps de la jeune femme en retenant un cri. Tout le bas de son corps était recouvert de sang, sang qui s'écoulait d'entre ses cuisses. « Hermione !? » répéta Drago.

« Tu l'as tué. » déclara la jeune femme, l'air détaché, comme si son esprit n'était plus vraiment là « Tu l'as tué. » répéta-t-elle.

« Tué qui merde ?! » s'emporta alors le blond.

« Le bébé. Tu as tué le bébé. »

« Mais enfin Granger, de quel bébé tu parles ! » s'époumona-t-il.

« Du tien. »

Drago se redressa sur sa paillasse, les yeux exorbités et complétement trempé de sueur. A ses côtés, il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme ni de sang. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre que rien de tout cela ne s'était réellement passé. Il avait rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé. Hermione Granger n'était pas venue dans sa cellule, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, il n'avait pas tué le bébé qu'elle portait. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé. Mais soulagé de quoi ? De ne pas avoir couché avec la jeune femme ou soulagé de ne pas avoir mis fin à la vie de leur enfant ? Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage sur la question, un gardien vint se présenter devant la grille de sa cellule, une enveloppe dans les mains.

« Courrier. » annonça-t-il, et, sans ajouter un mot il glissa l'enveloppe entre les barreaux et la laissa tomber au sol. Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'en alla.

Le jeune homme se leva de la paillasse où il était toujours assis et s'approcha prudemment, comme s'il s'agissait d'un explosif, du morceau de papier. Toujours avec autant de prudence il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit parchemin. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture qui s'y trouvait. C'était celle d'Hermione Granger. Il devina aussitôt ce que cette lettre contenait. L'enfant était né et elle lui faisait savoir. Elle n'avait donc pas compris ?! Il ne voulait rien connaître de cet enfant né d'une malheureuse aventure qui n'avait duré qu'une heure à peine. Bouillant de rage envers la jeune femme, il déchira le parchemin en minuscules morceaux, sans même prendre le temps de lire d'abord. De toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il servit de lire ce que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait à dire puisqu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à l'enveloppe, il sentit que celle-ci émettait une certaine résistance au fait d'être déchirée, comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose à l'intérieur, et en effet, Drago en sortit une photo, animée par la magie. Dessus, on pouvait y voir Hermione, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, l'air totalement épuisé, mais c'était avec un bonheur non dissimulé qu'elle regardait le petit être blottit dans ses bras frêles. L'enfant était minuscule et, comme le laissait deviner la photo en noir et blanc, il semblait avoir les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Aucun doute n'était possible, cet enfant était le sien.

Drago se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assis par terre, à même la pierre froide. Il contempla longuement l'image entre ses mains calleuses. L'enfant remuait dans les bras de sa mère, qui elle, souriait au nouveau-né et déposait un baiser sur son petit front. Drago regarda la scène se jouer une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre puis cinq fois, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à très certainement une centaine. En réalité, il avait perdu le fil, et peut-être même avait-t-il vu la scène des milliers de fois. Il avait arrêté de compter combien de temps il avait passé à regarder le petit être innocent, qui semblait tellement fragile. Le jeune homme sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue mais ne chercha pas à l'essuyer, il était bien trop hypnotisé par son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la photo, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'une fois son regard posé dessus, il ne puisse plus l'en détourner.

L'enfant était, il fallait l'avouer, magnifique et Drago ne put retenir un sourire en pensant qu'il tenait cela de son père. Pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, il avait souris, il avait eu une pensée positive. Depuis qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas ressenti la moindre sensation de bonheur. C'était impossible ici. Ici, personne ne pouvait rire ou même penser à quelque chose de positif. Et là, alors qu'il contemplait la photo de son enfant, il avait ressenti, au fond de lui, une chaleur agréable, il avait souri et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Peut-être, qu'au final, cet enfant n'était pas un malédiction, au contraire, peut-être que ce bébé était pour lui, une chance d'être heureux à nouveau. Peut-être que cet enfant était une bénédiction, un miracle venu du ciel afin de lui laisser un dernier espoir d'avoir une vie meilleure, de pouvoir recommencer à zéro et de prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde le croyait être.

Le jeune homme réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux de l'image et retourna celle-ci. Derrière, la brune, la mère de son enfant, avait écrit à l'encre noire : « Scorpius Malfoy-Granger, 13/02/1999 ». Aussitôt, ne pouvant se retenir, il éclata en sanglot. Mettre un nom et un sexe sur le visage du nouveau donnait lui donnait soudain l'impression que ce bébé était quelque chose d'encore plus concret. Il avait un fils, Scorpius, et la jeune femme avait, volontairement ou non, continué la tradition familiale qui était de donner aux enfants des noms d'étoiles ou de constellations. Avait-elle fait cela dans le but de l'amadouer ? Avait-elle fait cela pour qu'il renonce à rester un inconnu pour l'enfant ? Drago n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait ainsi. Il reporta alors son attention sur la photo et la contempla pendant des heures.

Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'il fut sortit de son état de transe par le même gardien qui lui avait apporté le courrier le matin. Cette fois-ci, il lui amenait son déjeuner : un bol de soupe froide et un morceau de pain dur. Le jeune homme blond releva la tête vers l'homme derrière la grille, quittant des yeux la photographie pour la première fois de toute la matinée.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardais comme ça ? » demanda le gardien d'un ton glacial.

Drago serra alors le morceau de papier contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le lui prenne. Cette photo, c'était le seul lien avec le monde extérieur qu'il possédait et également la seule preuve qu'un miracle était toujours possible. C'était la seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'une fois sortit, il pourrait peut-être avoir une vie meilleure. Alors, personne ne devait lui enlever. Personne.

« Tu vas me répondre oui ?! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, la photo serrée tout contre sa poitrine. Le gardien, perdant patience, posa le plateau-repas au sol, et pénétra dans la cellule en prenant soin de refermer la grille derrière lui. Ensuite, l s'approcha lentement de Drago et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il essaya de lui arracher la photo des mains. L'ancien Serpentard tenta de résister en se recroquevillant sur lui-même mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour pouvoir résister à la poigne du gardien qui, réussi sans trop de mal à s'emparer de l'objet si précieux aux yeux du détenu.

« Voyons voir ce que tu caches… » déclara l'homme en ricanant « Intéressant... Un gosse. C'est le tient je suppose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rend-la moi ! » grogna Drago en tendant la main vers la photo « Rend. La. Moi ! »

« Réponds-moi ! » rugit le gardien « Est-ce que c'est ton gosse oui ou non ?! »

« Oui ! Maintenant rend-moi cette photo ! Elle est à moi ! »

L'homme debout en face de Drago partit soudain dans de grands éclats de rires.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Mon pauvre gars… » il retourna ensuite la photo et Drago pu voir l'étonnement dans ses yeux « Mais… J'avais pas remarqué ! La mère de ton gosse c'est… » il se tut et sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, il revint sur ses pas et quitta la cellule.

Une fois de l'autre côté des barreaux, il déclara :

« Attends un peu que la Gazette du Sorcier l'apprenne. » puis, il tourna les talons en riant et s'éloigna dans le long couloir qui menait à la cellule. Drago se releva précipitamment et vint s'accrocher à la grille en hurlant. Il frappa les barreaux jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang.

« Va brûler en enfer ! » s'époumona-t-il « Va crever sale fils de chien ! Reviens ici ! Rend moi cette photo ! »

Mais le gardien ne revint pas et Drago ne revit plus jamais la photo de son enfant.


	6. 6) LIBERATION

**Bonjour à vous cher(e)s lecteurs(tices) ! Me revoilà, toute feu toute flamme (et enfin en vacances) avec le sixième chapitre (qui, étant donné que j'ai de nombreux tocs, fait tout pile 3000 mots) et qui est aussi très important pour le reste du déroulement de l'histoire ! J'ai, selon moi, dans ce chapitre, crée le personnage le plus agaçant de la galaxie, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

* * *

 _« L'attente devint insupportable, l'espérance redoublait l'angoisse, tous les cœurs battaient. » -Emile Zola_

* * *

Chapitre VI

Libération

 _Cinq mois plus tard…_

« Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? » demanda doucement Luna Lovegood « Tu n'es pas obligée Hermione tu sais, et puis après tout, il n'a pas répondu à la lettre que tu lui as envoyée. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait s'absenter de chez les Lovegood, là où elle vivait depuis que Ron avait appris la vérité, Hermione laissait Scorpius sous la surveillance de son amie Luna. Cette dernière était d'une douceur infinie avec l'enfant et n'avait pas jugé la jeune femme. Le fait que le père de Scorpius ne soit pas Ron, mais Drago Malefoy, n'avait pas eu l'air de la déranger. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, la jeune blonde avait seulement écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, mais n'avait rien ajouté de plus et avait accueilli Hermione chez elle comme si de rien n'était.

Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, Hermione avait repris peu à peu espoir. Avoir une vie agréable ne lui semblait plus aussi impossible. Chez les Lovegood elle n'était pas jugée, Luna et son père prenaient soin d'elle et de Scorpius, elle avait du soutient. Elle n'était pas seule. De plus, Harry venait lui rendre visite presque tous les jours, parfois accompagné de George qui ne sortait que très rarement depuis la mort de son frère jumeau. Hermione adorait les visites du brun, cela lui manquait de ne plus vivre sous le même toit que lui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Molly Weasley l'avait chassée du terrier lorsque Ron lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas le père du bébé, mais la jeune femme ne leur en voulait pas, leur réaction avait été normale. Harry l'avait alors conduite chez les Lovegood à quelques kilomètres seulement du terrier, là où elle résidait depuis six mois, là où elle avait donné naissance à son fils il y avait cinq mois.

Son fils, Scorpius, était le plus bel enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient d'un tel éclat que lorsque le nourrisson était exposé au soleil, il éblouissait celui qui le regardait. Il avait également de magnifiques yeux gris qui tiraient vers le bleu. Scorpius avait tout d'un Malefoy et cela n'avait échappé à personne, pas même à La Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione ne savait pas comment, mais le journal avait réussi à se procurer la photographie qu'elle avait envoyée à Drago à Azkaban et l'avait publié en première page avec le gros titre «HERMIONE GRANGER MET AU MONDE LE NOUVEL HERITIE MALEFOY ». Lorsqu'elle avait vu la couverture du journal deux jours après son accouchement, elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque. Bien sûr, elle savait que l'identité du père de Scorpius ne resterait pas secrète bien longtemps, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela irait si vite et encore moins que la Gazette mettrait la main sur la photo qu'elle avait fait parvenir à l'ancien Serpentard. Mais, avait-il au moins vu la photo ? Un des gardiens avait peut-être intercepté son courrier et au lieu de le porter au prisonnier, l'avait ouvert et fait parvenir à La Gazette du Sorcier. Cela pouvait expliquer le fait que Malefoy n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre.

« Je sais Luna » répondit Hermione en déposant Scorpius dans les bras de la blonde « Mais j'en ai envie, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est une bonne chose d'y aller. »

« Si tu le dis je te crois dans ce cas. » sourit Luna en berçant le bébé endormi.

La jeune mère lui rendit son sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, un sourire angélique étirant ses traits.

« Maman sera de retour dans quelques heures » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau « soit sage avec Luna et Mr Lovegood mon ange. »

Elle lança un nouveau sourire à son amie et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit afin de sortir de la maison biscornue. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, elle referma la porte derrière elle et prit une grande inspiration en regardant vers l'horizon. Là-bas, au loin, derrière les collines, on pouvait distinguer un minuscule point noir. Ce point à l'horizon n'était autre que le terrier et tout un tas d'émotions traversèrent la jeune femme lorsqu'elle repensa à sa vie là-bas.

Elle pensa à Ron, qu'elle aimait toujours malgré tout. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, sans qu'elle ne se repasse tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il pensait à elle de temps en temps, si elle aussi lui manquait. À chaque fois qu'Harry lui rendait visite, elle lui demandait des nouvelles du rouquin. Au début, il lui répondait que Ron n'allait pas bien du tout, qu'il était au fond du trou. Elle avait alors voulu rentrer au terrier mais le brun l'en avait dissuadé, lui disant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle avait donc résisté, et, à naissance de Scorpius, lorsqu'Harry lui avait avoué que Ron, à bout, avait tenté de se suicider, elle avait pris sur elle et n'avait pas essayé de convaincre Harry de la laisser revenir. Cette période avait été un véritable calvaire pour Hermione, partagée entre le bonheur d'avoir donné naissance à un petit garçon magnifique et en pleine forme, et le fait que celui qu'elle aimait n'allait pas bien du tout à cause de ce même petit garçon, dont il avait cru pendant huit mois être le père. Mais heureusement depuis quelques temps, Harry lui racontait que Ron allait de mieux en mieux et qu'il avait repris goût à la vie et qu'il retournait même travailler avec George au magasin. Cela réchauffait le cœur de la jeune femme de savoir qu'il allait mieux et elle espérait bientôt pouvoir, peut-être, reprendre contact avec lui.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le rire de Luna, si fort, que même de dehors Hermione pouvait l'entendre. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, de plus qu'elle devait passer au chemin de Traverse d'abord. Alors, sans plus s'attarder, elle transplana.

Elle arriva en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse, là où des dizaines de sorciers déambulaient tranquillement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à observer les gens qui l'entouraient et se dirigea directement vers la boutique qui l'intéressait : le tailleur. Ce jour était celui de la libération de Malefoy et, comme elle le lui avait dit dans sa lettre, elle avait décidée d'aller le trouver à l'arrivée du bateau qui le ramènerait d'Azkaban, et, ne sachant pas s'il aurait des vêtements convenables, elle s'était dit que lui acheter une tenue serait une bonne chose.

Aussitôt avait-elle mis un pied dans le magasin, qu'une petite sorcière dodue et âgée qui lui rappela Molly Weasley, l'accosta :

« Bienvenue Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider à trouver votre bonheur ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une tenue pour un homme. Une chemise, un pantalon et des chaussures. » répondit froidement Hermione, sachant pertinemment que la sorcière allait lui poser des questions sur le futur propriétaire de cette tenue. Elle avait l'air plus curieuse qu'une fouine.

« Mais bien sûr ma jolie, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

La petite femme la guida jusqu'au fond de la boutique, là où les rayons commençaient à devenir poussiéreux. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait le ménage pensa Hermione.

« Voilà nos modèles pour homme » annonça la sorcière « Quelle couleur recherchez-vous ? J'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une magnifique collection de chemises colorées à tomber par terre, je peux vous les… »

« Du noir conviendra très bien. » la coupa Hermione. Quelle autre couleur pour Drago Malefoy que le noir ? Aucune, sauf le vert et argent peut-être, mais lui acheter une chemise aux couleurs de Serpentard n'était très certainement pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

« Oh…Très bien. » elle sembla déçue et rangea la chemise orange qu'elle avait dans les mains puis en pris une noire à la place « J'ai ce modèle-ci, une coupe cintrée, parfaite pour un jeune homme, si elle est destinée à un jeune homme bien sûr ! » elle laissa échapper un rire gras qui agaça Hermione. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire et la vendeuse commençait vraiment à jouer sur ses nerfs.

« Oui, oui, elle conviendra parfaitement » répondit la jeune brune en essayant de garder son calme « Et ce pantalon » elle attrapa le premier pantalon noir qui lui tomba sous la main « sera aussi très bien. »

« Vous ne voulez pas regarder mes autres modèles ? » insista l'agaçante sorcière « J'ai reçu, pas plus tard qu'hier, une collection de pantalons à tomb… »

« Non, ça ira » la coupa une nouvelle fois Hermine, sur le point de craquer « Je suis plutôt pressée et l'allure de ce que j'achète n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« Bien… » abandonna enfin la sorcière en s'emparant d'une paire de chaussures noires quelconques. « Je vais avoir besoin des mensurations du jeune homme pour la taille des vêtements. Vous les connaissez ? »

Non bien sûr que non. Elle ne connaissait pas les mensurations de Drago Malefoy, elle ne s'y était jamais intéressé, et puis, qui cela intéressait-il ?

« Euh… » hésita Hermione « Non mais je crois qu'il est client chez vous, vous les avez sûrement notées quelque part. » elle savait que la petite femme allait lui demander le nom du jeune homme dont il était question et elle se préparait déjà à recevoir une multitude de questions.

« Oh oui bien évidemment ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle « je note toutes les tailles de mes clients dans ce » elle sortit un carnet de son tablier « petit carnet. Il est très utile, la preuve ! » et elle repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire tonitruant « Quel est donc le nom de l'élu de votre cœur ? » encore ce rire, décidément elle était insupportable et Hermione du contenir sa colère pour ne pas frapper la sorcière chargée de vêtements en face d'elle.

Elle se rapprocha de l'énervante bonne femme et souffla le nom de Drago Malefoy. La sorcière ne retint pas son cri d'étonnement et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention des quelques autres clients présents dans la boutique. On aurait dit qu'Hermione avait prononcé le nom de Tom Jédusor, ou plutôt le nom sous lequel il était, tristement, connu.

« Drago Malefoy vous dites ?! » souffla-t-elle « Drago Malefoy le mangemort ? Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Oh mais oui c'est vrai ! J'ai lu qu'il devait être libéré aujourd'hui même ! Vous allez l'attendre sur le quai ? Vous savez on dit que même le quai où le bateau arrive est un endroit horrible, une jolie jeune femme telle que vous ne devrait… » elle s'arrêta soudain, les yeux écarquillés au possible et rougissant à vue d'œil « Mais attendez, vous être Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ?! L'amie de Harry Potter sans qui ce monde appartiendrait aux ténèbres si vous n'aviez pas été là ?! Oh là là, les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, vous êtes la petite amie de Drago Malefoy! »

Hermione voulu protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps « Vous savez, au début, je pensais que cette photo dans la Gazette était truquée. Vous avez vraiment eu un enfant avec ce jeune homme ? Oh là là… » répéta l'horrible femme « Une héroïne de guerre et un mangemort ce n'est pas courant ! Mais dites-moi, vous êtes née de parents moldus n'est-ce pas ? Comment expliquez-vous que Drago Malefoy ait… »

« Assez ! » hurla Hermione. Elle n'en pouvait absolument plus. En plus de lui faire perdre un temps précieux, la vendeuse l'avais mise dans une colère noire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insupportable ? Comment pouvait-on aimer les commérages à ce point ? « Vous savez quoi ? Gardez vos vêtements ! » c'était rare qu'elle s'énerve ainsi mais la sorcière l'avait poussé à bout.

Avant de quitter la boutique, l'ancienne Gryffondor se pencha vers la petite femme et lui glissa à l'oreille, d'un ton méprisant « Et oui, j'ai eu un enfant avec un mangemort ». Ensuite, elle transplana sans même prendre le soin de sortir par la porte comme elle aurait dû le faire.

Elle arriva aussitôt sur le port dont la vieille femme lui avait parlé. Et en effet, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un endroit bien famé. Le sol était sale et noirci, il y flottait une odeur peu agréable et les rares personnes présentes dans les alentours n'avaient pas l'air mieux en point que le lieu. Avec son pantalon blanc et sa chemise en coton Hermione avait l'impression de faire tâche dans le paysage.

A l'autre bout du quai, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, Hermione aperçu Rita Skeeter, la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, sûrement envoyée pour recueillir le témoignage de Malefoy à son arrivée. Le journal n'allait quand même pas passer à côté de l'évènement de la journée ! Soudain, Hermione eu peur que Skeeter ne vienne la voir et lui pose des questions, mais heureusement pour la jeune femme, il soufflait un vent frais qui faisait voler ses cheveux devant son visage et ainsi, elle était difficilement reconnaissable à cette distance. Seulement elle savait que curieuse comme était la journaliste, elle ne tarderait pas à venir l'accoster, même sans l'avoir reconnu au préalable. Alors, en attendant que ce moment vienne, elle plongea dans ses pensées, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, guettant le bateau qui ramènerait le père de son fils.

A quoi allait-il ressembler ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'avait déjà plus rien du jeune homme qu'elle avait connu et pourtant il n'était qu'à la moitié de sa peine à Azkaban, alors, six mois plus tard, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Elle s'attendait à accueillir une épave. Elle s'attendait à ce que le l'homme qui se tiendrait bientôt devant elle n'ait plus rien d'humain. Aussi, était-elle persuader de le retrouver avec des cheveux longs comme ceux de son père.

Soudain, Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées. Un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre, et en effet, elle avait été tellement plongée dans sa réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas vu le petit bateau gris faire son entrée dans le port. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rita Skeeter, qui, sur le qui-vive, avait déjà dégainé sa plume à papote. A chaque seconde, le bateau se rapprochait un peu plus et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas de la joie ou de l'excitation, c'était de la peur, de l'angoisse pure. Comment allait-il se comporter avec elle ? Arriverait-elle à lui faire face ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus, le bateau manœuvrait pour se garer dans le port. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. La porte du bateau s'ouvrit. Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Une silhouette émergea dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa respiration se coupa. Drago Malefoy s'avança sur le quai. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas et ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle le vit se mettre à genoux sur le béton et regarder vers le ciel et fondre en larmes. Même Rita Skeeter n'osa pas s'approcher de l'ancien détenu et préféra disparaitre. Hermione était désormais seule avec lui, qui ne l'avait pas vu. Il contemplait le ciel, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an, et pleurait en silence.

La brune contempla ce spectacle pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le blond redresse la tête et croise son regard. Il resta d'abord figé, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il resta un moment comme cela, à la regarder, l'air surpris. Puis, il se remit sur ses pieds et avança doucement vers elle. Il marchait avec difficulté et plissait les yeux sous l'effet des rayons du soleil.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle avait l'air misérable. Une barbe blonde et sale couvrait la moitié de son visage, ses cheveux, gras, reposaient sur ses maigres épaules et ses vêtements, sûrement ceux avec lesquels il était arrivé à la prison un an plus tôt, étaient beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il avait aussi, en dessous des yeux, de larges cernes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Elle eut alors pitié pour lui. Le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard n'existait plus. Il était mort à Azkaban, remplacé désormais par une toute autre personne, vulnérable et misérable. Comment allait-il pouvoir revivre ? Y arriverait-il ?

« Granger… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en arrivant devant elle « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre, il y a cinq mois ? »

« Si. Je l'ai déchiré sans la lire. »

Cela ne l'étonna pas. Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait ici et ne savait pas non plus pour son fils. Aussi, pourquoi aurait-il lu le courrier qu'elle lui avait envoyé ?

« Tu ne sais donc pas pour… »

« Scorpius. Je veux le voir. » la coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme tenta de cacher sa surprise. Il avait donc bien vu la photo, seulement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il souhaite voir le petit. Il lui avait pourtant craché, six mois plus tôt, ne rien vouloir savoir de l'enfant.

« Vr…vraiment ? » bégaya Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa demande.

« Emmène-moi voir mon fils Granger. » déclara-t-il plus fermement cette fois-ci « Je t'en prie. »

Hermione pris alors ses grande main calleuses et sales dans les sienne, menues et douces, et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle transplana, emmenant avec elle, Drago Malefoy.


	7. 7) LIBERE

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'arrive aujourd'hui avec le septième chapitre, tout chaud comme du bon pain sorti du four. J'ai mis seulement quelques heures pour l'écrire, ce qui montre à quel point j'étais inspirée ! C'est pour l'instant un de mes préférés et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, vous me direz tout ça en review ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224**

* * *

 _«Ça ne s'apprend jamais trop tôt, la liberté. » -Hervé Bazin_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Libéré

« Aller debout le mangemort ! » s'écria un des gardiens en ouvrant la grille de la cellule de Drago « C'est aujourd'hui que tu dégages d'ici. » il fit une pause en laissant passer le blond hors de la cellule puis reprit « Mais crois-moi que si cette décision me revenait tu serais encore ici pour les trente ans à venir. » il referma alors la grille derrière eux.

Rien que le fait de se retrouver hors de sa cellule, sans menottes ni être tenu, était déjà une sorte de libération pour Drago et les paroles du gardien lui importaient peu. Dans quelques heures, le temps de récupérer ses affaires et de prendre le bateau, il serait libre. Libre. Ce mot sonnait merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles. Cela faisait un an qu'il rêvait de cela, la liberté, cette chose dont on ne se rend pas vraiment compte lorsqu'on la vit, mais qui devient notre seul raison de vivre lorsque l'on en est privé. Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser que dans quelques heures, il serait hors de cette horrible prison, libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait, d'aller où bon lui semblerait.

Seulement, qu'allait-il faire une fois dehors ? Bien sûr, il retournerait s'installer au manoir, même si l'absence de ses deux parents allait être difficile à vivre, car de toute façon, il n'avait nulle part d'autre où se rendre, il n'avait plus de famille et n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Soudain les visages d'Hermione et du petit Scorpius lui apparurent. Il les avait eux, ou du moins son fils car il doutait que la jeune femme ne veuille de lui. Mais comment un enfant de cinq mois pourrait-il l'aider ? C'était impossible bien sûr… Et puis, il avait dit à l'ancienne Gryffondor qu'il se moquait éperdument de leur enfant, et, même s'il avait changé d'avis à la naissance de celui-ci, elle, ne le savait pas et pensait sûrement toujours qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. De plus, Drago ne savait pas où la trouver. Elle était très certainement partie, voire avait été chassé, de chez les Weasley et résidait désormais ailleurs. Il était donc finalement totalement seul. Libre oui, mais seul.

« Entre là-dedans. » lui commanda le gardien en le poussant à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce, propre mais bien trop éclairée.

On aurait dit une salle d'opération et cela n'aida pas Drago à se sentir à l'aise. Il était seul, debout au milieu de la pièce, dont le seul mobilier était une table d'auscultation en métal et un bureau. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas partir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la forte luminosité, Drago entendit une porte s'ouvrir et un instant plus tard, un vieux sorcier, grand et ayant la peau sur les os, se tenait devant lui. Il avait une blouse blanche et sa baguette était coincée derrière son oreille. _Le médecin_ , réalisa Drago, _on me fait passer un examen médical avant de sortir_. Il avait déjà vu cet homme, ce médecin, un an auparavant, à son arrivée à Azkaban et ce souvenir lui donna des frissons. Il se souvenait que le médecin l'avait ausculté pendant de trop longues minutes, lui avait enfoncé des aiguilles dans tout le corps et lui avait fait avaler différents cachets de natures inconnues. Allait-il recommencer aujourd'hui ?

« Bonjour Monsieur… » le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à la fiche qu'il tenait entre ses mains osseuses « Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. » Drago crut apercevoir une grimace de dégoût étirer les lèvres du médecin « Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer une année dans une cellule. » répliqua le blond d'une voix rauque due au fait qu'il n'avait presque pas parlé depuis un an.

« Haha, je vois que cela ne vous a pas enlevé votre humour. » rit le médecin, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause de la remarque du jeune homme. Il désigna ensuite la table d'auscultation, tout en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux « Je vous en prie, installez-vous. »

Cependant Drago ne bougea pas d'un millimètre « Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

« Oh, seulement un petit contrôle de routine ne vous en faites pas. Il ne faudrait pas que vous sortiez d'ici en étant porteur d'une quelconque maladie. »

Légèrement rassuré, l'ancien Serpentard alla s'assoir sur la table, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il nageait complètement dans ses vêtements. Son pantalon, le même qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée, était désormais deux fois trop grand pour lui et ses pieds nus laissaient voir ses os sous sa peau. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui et commença par lui palper les membres en prenant des notes sur sa feuille et en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ce n'était pas agréable mais Drago avait connu bien pire et se laissa faire sans protester.

« Bien. Bien. Aucun membre cassé ou fracturé. Bien. »

« Je crois que je m'en serais rendu compte si j'avais eu quelque chose de cassé. » commenta le blond.

« Oh vous savez parfois… » répondit le médecin sans pour autant finir sa phrase. « Bien, ouvrez la bouche je vous prie. »

Drago s'exécuta. Plus vite cette étape serait passée, plus vite il serait libre.

« Bien. » répéta le vieillard pour la énième fois en inspectant l'intérieur de la bouche du blond « Tout cela a l'air d'aller. Bien, maintenant enlevez vos vêtements s'il vous plait. _Tous_ vos vêtements. » ajouta-t-il lorsque Drago se fut débarrassé de son t-shirt uniquement.

Le jeune homme prit alors sur lui, et dans un effort incroyable, se déshabilla complètement, se retrouvant en tenue d'Adam devant l'irritant médecin, veillant cependant à masquer l'horrible marque que portait son bras gauche. Seulement, en continuant son examen approfondit, l'homme en blouse blanche se saisit du bras que Drago considérait comme maudit. Bien entendu, il ne put retenir une remarque :

« Je crois que ce tatouage est celui que j'aurais le plus vu dans ma carrière. Mais c'est bien le seul que je vois ressortir ! » gloussa le vieil homme, puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta « Veuillez m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. »

« En effet. » confirma Drago, à bout de nerfs « Pouvons-nous aller plus vite. S'il vous plait »

« Oh bien sûr monsieur. » murmura le médecin « Je vais vous apporter vos vêtements. » Il claqua des doigts et un costume noir et des chaussures apparurent à côté de Drago, c'était ce qu'il portait en arrivant à Azkaban un an plus tôt. Il enfila son costume, non sans constater que lui aussi était bien trop grand désormais, mais le fait de retrouver ses propres habits lui faisait du bien, c'était un pas de plus vers la liberté. Pour finir, il laça ses chaussures.

« Bien, je vais vous demander de boire cette potion. C'est seulement un petit…remontant. » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard suspicieux que le jeune homme lançait au flacon qu'il lui tendait. « Cela prendra environ cinq minutes pour qu'elle fasse effet, et ensuite, vous serez libre de partir. »

Sans hésiter d'avantage, Drago avala la potion. Celle-ci avait un goût de vieux sirop pour la toux.

« Pendant les cinq minutes qu'il nous reste, puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda timidement le médecin, cependant, il n'attendit pas l'accord de Drago pour la lui poser « Est-ce vrai que, durant votre séjour ici, votre petite-amie a mis au monde votre fils ? »

A l'évocation de Scorpius Drago se détendit. Oui, il avait un fils. Un fils qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer, si sa mère le laissait faire bien évidemment. La mère de son fils, qui d'ailleurs, n'était en aucun cas sa petite-amie. Mais comment était-il au courant de cela _? « Attends un peu que la Gazette du Sorcier l'apprenne. »_ les mots du gardien lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Ce chien avait bel et bien informé la gazette de la naissance du petit.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. » cracha Drago, en colère contre le gardien « Mais oui j'ai un fils et je suppose que vous avez lu ça dans la Gazette ?! »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un journal légèrement froissé qu'il tendit au jeune homme assis devant lui. Drago s'en saisit et tout de suite le gros titre en première page lui sauta au visage. « HERMIONE GRANGER MET AU MONDE LE NOUVEL HERITIE MALEFOY, pour plus d'information, rendez-vous à la page 5 ». Drago s'empressa d'ouvrir le journal à la dite page et manqua d'arracher le papier sous l'effet de la rage.

 _Le monde est en ébullition ! Aujourd'hui même, une nouvelle des plus inattendues affole la presse ainsi que la communauté sorcière : la naissance du fils d'Hermione Granger._

 _Bien évidemment, la grossesse de l'héroïne de guerre, sans qui, notre monde serait à l'heure qu'il est, dirigé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres., n'était pas un scoop, seulement, la réelle identité du père de l'enfant l'est ! Des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds comme les blés et une peau pâle, cela n'est pas sans rappeler un certain mangemort enfermé en ce moment-même à la prison d'Azkaban. Coïncidence me direz-vous, mais malheureusement, non, le père de l'enfant et bel et bien Drago Malefoy, fils des défunts mangemorts Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, mangemort lui aussi bien qu'il ait échappé au baiser du détraqueur grâce à notre sauveur, Harry Potter. En effet, le faire-part de naissance de l'enfant, où figurait la photo ci-contre, nous a été envoyé le lendemain de la naissance, d'une source dont nous tairons le nom. Derrière cette photo, figurait le nom de l'enfant, Scorpius Malefoy, ainsi que sa date de naissance, le 13/02/19990_. _Nous pouvons donc affirmer avec certitude que le père de ce, il faut le dire, magnifique enfant, est bien Drago Lucius Malefoy._

 _Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Les deux adolescents entretenaient-ils une relation lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard ? C'est ce que nous confirme une source proche des deux jeunes gens, qui a tenu à rester anonyme : « Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas plus proches que cela avant le début de la guerre, je dirais même qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. » affirme notre source « Mais après la guerre, lorsqu'ils sont revenus terminer leurs études, ces deux-là ont eu un véritable coup de foudre. Hermione a délaissé Ronald (Weasley ndlr) pour vivre son amour avec Drago. Bien évidemment, ils essayaient d'être discrets et nous n'étions qu'une poignée à être au courant de leur relation. Seulement lorsqu'Hermione est tombée enceinte et que Drago est allé à Azkaban, nous savions que leur amour ne resterait pas secret très longtemps. » notre source fait une pause et semble réfléchir un instant « Vous savez, Drago n'est pas un mauvais garçon, je pense même qu'il a un bon fond, même si j'avais espéré mieux pour Hermione. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher l'amour. »_

 _Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy entretenaient donc une relation secrète ! Cela nous prouve que tout est possible en ce monde. Mais vers quoi se dirige-t-il si le bien commence à procréer avec le mal ?_

Hors de lui, Drago balança le journal au sol et se leva, plus pressé que jamais de partir de cet endroit. « Mensonges ! » hurla-t-il « Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Je n'aime pas cette fille ! » il criait en direction du médecin « Vous savez ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? J'avais juste besoin de baiser ! De baiser pour la dernière fois avant de passer un an à croupir ici ! Alors c'est elle que j'ai fait venir à moi, et je l'ai baisée, oh oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, tellement chaude et humide la Granger ! » le vieil homme le regardait désormais comme s'il avait perdu la tête, comme s'il était devenu fou à lier « Et elle a aimé ça, je peux vous l'assurer, oh oui elle l'a aimé ma grosse queue dans sa petite chatte ! Mais jamais je n'ai été amoureux de cette pauvre fille ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie et encore moins de cette …» il retint le mot 'sang-de-bourbe'.

« Monsieur Malefoy… » commença le médecin « Calmez-vous je vous en prie. »

« Je ne l'aime pas ! Et elle ne m'aime pas non plus ! La seule chose que nous ayons en commun c'est un enfant ! Je ne l'aime pas ! » il hurlait désormais à s'en décrocher les poumons et son visage avait pris une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre sous laquelle les veines de son front ressortaient.

« Je vous crois monsieur Malefoy, je vous crois. Mais calmez-vous par pitié. »

Alors, tout doucement, Drago commença à se calmer. Bien sûr, ce calme n'était qu'un masque. Au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage. Il était en colère contre le gardien d'avoir donné la photo de son fils à la Gazette du Sorcier mais il l'était encore plus contre ce maudit journal, tissu de mensonges que les gens gobaient sans réfléchir un minimum. Lorsqu'il serait dehors, il leur ferait un procès, même s'il était sûr et certain de le perdre. A moins que Granger ne l'ait déjà fait. Elle n'avait pas dû bien accueillir cet article elle non plus. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être assez idiots pour croire un tel mensonge ? Lui, Drago Malefoy, amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? Ridicule.

« Il faut que je parte. » déclara soudain le blond « Faites-moi sortir d'ici. Tout de suite. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça, terrorisé par l'excès de colère dont Drago avait été victime. Il ramassa le journal et le posa sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers la porte par laquelle il était entré plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit en grand, découvrant un couloir sombre mais néanmoins propre. Aucun prisonnier n'avait accès à ce couloir, c'était celui qui menait vers la liberté. L'ancien Serpentard n'eut pas besoin de recevoir d'instructions pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte et, avant de la franchir, réalisa soudain qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se tourna vers le médecin :

« Où est ma baguette ? » demanda-t-il sèchement « Je veux ma baguette. »

« Votre baguette vous sera rendue au moment où vous accosterez au port monsieur Malefoy. Pour des raisons de sécurité que, je suppose, vous comprenez. »

Le blond hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres. Il était soudain pris d'une subite envie de frapper cet homme, mais se retint. Il ne devait pas faire de faux pas s'il voulait partir.

« Bien, » ajouta le médecin « Au revoir monsieur Malefoy. » il tendit une main tremblante vers le jeune homme avant de se raviser et de la remettre dans la poche de sa blouse.

« Au revoir. » grogna Drago, plus pour faire bonne figure que par politesse.

Il fit alors un pas en avant et se retrouva dans ce corridor sombre mais qui, contrairement à celui dans lequel se trouvait sa cellule, ne sentait pas la mort. La porte se referma derrière lui et il avança doucement de quelques mètres, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Et si on le laissait là pour toujours ? Et si cela était un piège ? Et s'il ne sortait jamais de cette prison ? Non, il refusait de croire à cela. Il continua donc de marcher, ses muscles le faisant souffrir à cause du manque d'exercice, droit devant lui. Il finirait bien par rencontrer un mur de toute façon, ce couloir ne pouvait pas être sans fin.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix masculine s'éleva dans l'obscurité « Drago Malefoy » dit-elle « Je vous attendais. Venez par ici. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Sur votre droite. »

Drago se tourna alors vers la droite et en effet, il y avait là un embranchement, qu'il n'avait pas vu car il menait à un autre couloir, tout aussi sombre. Il s'y dirigea, ne voyant toujours pas la personne qui l'avait appelé. Soudain, il fonça droit dans quelque chose, ou plutôt dans quelqu'un.

« Regardez un peu où vous allez Malefoy. » gronda l'homme qu'il venait de percuter.

« Je voudrais bien mais je n'y vois rien. » répliqua Drago, acerbe.

L'homme ne releva pas et Drago sentit qu'il lui agrippait le bras et se mettait en marche. Il le suivit, devinant qu'il le conduisait vers la sortie, et en effet, une dizaine de mètres plus tard, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur l'extérieure.

La lumière du jour était si vive que le jeune homme dû se cacher les yeux. L'air frais lui fouettait le visage et même s'il n'était toujours pas totalement libre, Drago se sentit revivre. Il retira son bras de devant ses yeux et respira à pleins poumons cet air marin si agréable. Il sentait les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien.

« Tu feras bronzette plus tard. » s'énerva l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusque-là. Drago se tourna alors vers lui afin de pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette voix caverneuse. Malheureusement, l'homme portait une cagoule noire qui ne laissait apparaître que ses yeux et sa bouche.

« Aller descend. » ordonna-t-il au blond.

Drago baissa les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait tout en haut d'un immense escalier, qu'il se pressa de descendre, suivit par l'homme à la cagoule. Cela parut des heures avant qu'il n'atteigne la dernière marche, qu'il failli d'ailleurs manquer de justesse. Là, attendait un minuscule petit bateau à vapeur, un homme, tout aussi petit, installé à la barre. L'homme cagoulé poussa Drago à l'intérieur de l'embarcation et commença à remonter l'escalier sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Alors, » demanda le marin en mettant en route son bateau « C'est l'grand jour hein ? »

Drago ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer les mouettes qui volaient dehors au-dessus d'eux.

« C'toujours comme ça t'façon » râla le petit bonhomme « Dès qu'sont dehors y savent plus parler ! N'dirait qu'on leur coupe la langue là-bas. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences, seulement interrompu par le bruit du moteur du bateau ou par celui des vagues. Ces deux heures parurent à Drago plus longue que son année passée derrière les barreaux. Chaque centimètre que parcourait le bateau le rapprochait un peu plus de la liberté mais cela sembla durer une éternité.

Mais, au bout de deux heures, Drago fut en mesure d'apercevoir le port au loin. Il retint son souffle. Son cœur s'arrêta même pendant un très court instant. Libre. Dans quelques minutes il serait libre.

« Hey mon p'tit gars » appela le marin dont Drago avait oublié la présence tellement il avait su se faire discret « Tiens ta baguette. » il lui tendit alors sa baguette et le blond s'en empara rapidement.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il. Il aimait bien cet homme. Son accent et ses vêtements troués lui donnait un air sympathique.

Le bateau accosta alors et Drago fit un pas en avant, sortant à l'air libre. Libre, c'est ce qu'il était désormais. Il fit un autre pas sur le quai et tomba à genoux. Libre, il était libre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il était forcément en train de rêver. Mais ce rêve paraissait tellement réel, tellement vrai.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel, dépourvu de nuage. C'était une belle journée, d'autant plus belle qu'il était libre. Sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, Drago sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il devait passer pour un fou, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était qu'il était libre, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-là, plus que jamais, c'était de sentir tous ses sens se réveiller, se sentir à nouveau humain et vivant.

Il redressa la tête et son regard croisa deux yeux bruns, humides de larmes. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Drago se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Elle était de nouveau mince et toute trace de grossesse avait disparu. Cela lui rappela alors ce pourquoi il avait lutté, ce pour quoi il avait tenu le coup : son fils, Scorpius, son seul espoir d'avoir une vie normale à nouveau.

« Granger… » murmura-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre, il y a cinq mois ? »

« Si. Je l'ai déchiré sans la lire. »

 _Et on m'a pris la photo du bébé_ , pensa-t-il.

« Tu ne sais donc pas pour… »

« Scorpius. Je veux le voir. » la coupa-t-il.

Il la vit qui tentait de cacher sa surprise. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il réclame à voir l'enfant. Mais Scorpius était celui qui lui avait donné la force d'arriver jusque-là, il ferait tout pour le voir, pour le tenir dans ses bras au moins une fois.

« Vr…vraiment ? » bégaya la jeune femme.

« Emmène-moi voir mon fils Granger. » déclara-t-il plus fermement cette fois-ci « Je t'en prie. »

Il la laissa alors prendre ses grandes mains calleuses et sales dans les siennes, menues et douces. Il la laissa alors transplaner, l'entraînant avec elle.


	8. 8) PREMIERE RENCONTRE

**_Heyyyyyyyy! Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous: la rencontre entre Drago et Scorpius! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Dites-moi votre avis en review! A bientôt ^^! -Plume224_**

* * *

 _« Une rencontre, c'est quelque chose de décisif, une porte, une fracture, un instant qui marque le temps et crée un avant et un après. » –Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Première rencontre

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison très étrange, toute en étages et biscornue. La bâtisse semblait tenir debout par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et cela rappela à Drago la description qu'on lui avait un jour faite du Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas chez eux, si ? Drago pensait pourtant que la jeune femme ne vivait plus là-haut étant donné les circonstances. Cela l'étonna que Ron ne l'ai pas chassée de sa maison d'enfance. Après tout elle l'avait trahi, lui faisant croire qu'il était le père de Scorpius alors qu'en fait, non. Weasmoche n'était pourtant pas du genre à pardonner facilement.

« Je pensais que tu ne vivais plus ici. » déclara le blond les yeux toujours rivés sur la drôle de maison.

A côté de lui, il sentit l'ancienne Gryffondor refouler un sanglot et respirer plus fort que de coutume. Il la vit avancer, passer devant lui, puis monter les quelques marches qui menaient à ce qui ressemblait à la porte d'entrée. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Nous ne sommes pas au Terrier » expliqua-t-elle d'un air triste « C'est la maison de Luna. Luna Lovegood. » précisa-t-elle alors.

Voilà donc ce qui expliquait l'étrangeté du bâtiment. Drago se souvenait très bien de la jeune fille blonde. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, tout le monde avait pour habitude de se moquer d'elle et il était toujours un des premiers à l'appeler par son surnom : Loufoca. Mais pour sa défense, il y avait franchement de quoi se moquer ! Cette fille était vraiment étrange, toujours dans la lune à parler de créatures dont elle était la seule à connaître l'existence. De plus, elle était l'ami de Potter et il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour pouvoir être ami avec le balafré.

« Elle et son père m'ont accueilli un mois avant la naissance de Scorpius, et c'est eux qui m'ont aidé à accoucher car je ne voulais pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Sans eux je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui. »

En entendant ces mots, l'estomac de Drago se tordit. Oui, Lovegood était peut-être légèrement cinglée mais au moins elle avait bon cœur. Sans elle, son fils ne serait peut-être pas en bonne santé ni même vivant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier pour cela. Mais allait-elle au moins le laisser entrer ? Après tout, il était un ancien mangemort et avait été horrible avec elle à l'école. Mais Hermione lui avait bien pardonné et avait même donné son nom au bébé alors Lovegood n'aurait aucun mal à accepter sa présence. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Alors que la brunette tournait la poignée de la porte, Drago, qui l'avait rejoint, l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne :

« Est-ce qu'ils savent ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, Granger l'avait compris et il le savait. Elle acquiesça alors et ouvrit la porte. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la maison, qu'une tornade blonde leur fonça dessus, enlaçant Hermione et poussant des petits cris de joie. Luna Lovegood. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi longs et ses yeux toujours aussi étrangement gros. Elle avait également toujours aux oreilles, ces immondes boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

« Oh Hermione ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautillant « J'ai réussi à chasser les nargoles du salon ! Et sans l'aide de papa cette fois-ci vu qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui! » elle avait l'air fière de son exploit. Soudain, elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence du blond « Oh bonjour Drago » dit-elle, calmement cette fois-ci « Comment vas-tu ? Tu as une petite mine tu sais, je parie d'Azkaban est peuplée de joncheruines, ce doit-être pour cela. » elle s'approcha alors de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Son geste le surpris mais il ne le montra pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil aussi…chaleureux. Jamais personne à part sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. La jeune femme lui prit le bras et le guida vers ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Là, elle le fit s'asseoir à table et Hermione prit place en face de lui, sans dire un mot.

« Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. » lui dit Luna en souriant.

« Euh… » bafouilla Drago, il n'était pas habitué aux remerciements « Merci, c'est euh …gentil, Luna. »

En effet, il mourrait de fin mais ce n'était pas pour manger qu'il était venu ici. Il voulait voir son fils. Il se tourna alors vers la mère de celui-ci et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Granger, je veux le voir. S'il te plaît. »

Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire était sans joie, on aurait plutôt dit le genre de sourire que l'on adresse aux sans-abri, un sourire de pitié.

« Je vais le chercher. » déclara-t-elle en se levant « Reste ici et mange en attendant. »

Il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres et encore moins si c'était elle qui les lui donnait, mais cependant il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux étages.

Pendant son absence, Luna ne cessa de lui parler tout en faisant cuire des œufs à la poêle. Drago sut ainsi que Weasley avait appris la vérité lorsqu'Hermione était revenue d'Azkaban et que depuis, Potter venait quasiment tous les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il espérait que le brun à lunettes ne débarquerait pas aujourd'hui.

« Tu sais Drago, que tu sois le papa du bébé d'Hermione m'est égal. » lui avoua la blonde en déposant devant lui une assiette pleine de bons œufs bien chauds sur lesquels il se rua aussitôt. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de manger un vrai repas ! « Et puis, » continua Luna « Il est vraiment trop mignon tu verras. Il te ressemble beaucoup je trouve, même si je ne sais pas comment tu étais quand tu étais un bébé. Mais je pense que tu devais être comme lui. Il a déjà cinq mois mais il est toujours tout petit tu sais, c'est étrange, je soupçonne les joncheruines d'y être pour quelque chose. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il est pleine santé ! Et aussi il…»

« Luna ! » la coupa la voix de Granger, qui descendait les escaliers « Tu peux nous laisser seuls un moment s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

La blonde lui répondit par une phrase que Drago n'écouta pas, il était obnubilé par le petit être que l'ancienne Gryffondor tenait dans ses bras, un petit être à la tête blonde qui regardait partout autour de lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. En effet, il était assez petit pour un enfant de cinq mois mais il avait l'air en pleine forme malgré cela. Vêtu d'un pyjama bleu, il gesticulait dans les bras de sa mère en gazouillant et celle-ci était obligée de le tenir fermement contre elle pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

La jeune femme voulu avancer vers lui mais Drago fut plus rapide et se tenait déjà devant elle lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle désormais. Elle serra aussitôt Scorpius contre sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait le défendre d'une quelconque menace.

« Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Bien sûr que non, Granger ! » s'énerva Drago. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras. « Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? C'est mon fils ! »

« Tu ne voulais même pas en entendre parler il y a six mois ! Et maintenant que tu es libre tu veux le voir ! Excuse-moi de trouver ça bizarre ! » s'emporta-t-elle en reculant.

« J'ai changé d'avis c'est tout ! » hurla le blond « J'ai vu la photo que tu m'as envoyée et j'ai changé d'avis ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher ça Granger ?! Au contraire ça devrait te faire plaisir que je veuille m'occuper de lui ! Et puis, je serais un meilleur père que Weasmoche c'est certain ! »

Elle le gifla. Sa main s'écrasa si violemment sur la joue de Drago qu'elle y laissa une trace rouge. Mais cela n'arrêta pas la colère de Drago, au contraire, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir désormais.

« Quoi Granger ?! » ricana-t-il « Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait été un bon père pour _mon_ fils ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il ne sait même pas faire ses lacets tout seul ! Et puis avoue-le, je baise beaucoup mieux que lui ! »

Elle le gifla sur l'autre joue.

Effrayé par les cris qu'ils échangeaient, Scorpius se mis soudain à pleurer. Il poussait des hurlements à en déchirer les tympans et sa mère le berça contre elle doucement, lui murmurant des mots doux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. « Chut mon petit cœur, c'est fini. C'est fini. » Cela dura quelques minutes, minutes qui calmèrent Drago lui aussi. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi contre la jeune femme, qu'il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour son bébé. N'importe quelle bonne mère aurait réagi de cette façon. Ils avaient passé des années à se haïr, il sortait de prison et exigeait soudain de voir son fils. C'était normal que la jeune femme se méfie et ait peur.

Il songea cependant à ne pas s'excuser, à rester fidèle à lui-même, mais il n'était plus lui-même désormais. Le Drago Malefoy qui se trouvait chez les Lovegood n'était pas le même que celui qui était entré à Azkaban un an plus tôt. Alors, il mit sa fierté de côté et déclara doucement :

« Je suis désolé Granger. » elle ne le regarda pas, trop occupée à couvrir l'enfant de baisers, mais il continua quand même « Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. C'est juste que… je suis sur les nerfs tu comprends ? Je…j'ai passé un an dans cet endroit horrible, et la seule chose qui m'ait aidé à tenir c'est le bébé que tu as dans les bras. Je voulais absolument le voir. Je ne lui veux aucun mal Granger. Laisse-moi le voir je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme releva alors la tête vers lui et il put voir que ses grands yeux bruns étaient baignés de larmes. Si pour lui la situation n'était pas facile, elle ne devait pas l'être pour elle non plus. Elle avait eu un enfant avec son rival d'école et son ennemi de guerre, son petit-ami l'avait jeté dehors en apprenant la nouvelle et maintenant, le père de son enfant venait, après un an d'emprisonnement, lui hurler dessus. Il comprenait parfaitement ces larmes, seulement leur vision n'était pas supportable. Elles lui rappelaient à quel point, lui aussi, avait une vie misérable. Ses parents étaient morts, il était détesté de tout le monde et se retrouvait seul, père d'un enfant dont il détestait la mère.

« Ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît. » l'implora-t-il en essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Mais c'était difficile. Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy n'étaient pas faits pour être doux. Il tendit une main tremblante vers son visage, voulant y essuyer une larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue, mais Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et Drago n'insista pas.

« Laisse-moi le voir, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un court instant, comme si elle pesait les pours et les contres, puis elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui, décollant l'enfant de sa poitrine et découvrant ainsi son petit visage. Drago se pencha au-dessus de Scorpius et fut frappé par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il était son portrait craché de quand il avait le même âge et ses yeux d'un gris profond trahissaient le nom de ses ancêtres. Il n'y avait aucun doute : il était bel et bien un Malefoy.

Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui, son père, et un sourire vint étirer ses traits de nourrisson. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago l'imita. Cela faisait tellement du bien de sourire.

« Je peux le prendre ? » demanda le blond.

Hermione hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Tout doucement, elle déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Scorpius se mit à pleurer. Son fils ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne l'aimait pas.

« Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? » paniqua Drago « Je lui ai fait mal ? »

La jeune brune esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

« Non bien sûr que non. Berce-le. » elle l'aida à le bercer « Là, comme ça. » Bien vite, le petit se calma et reprit une expression de joie comme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère.

« Il est beau. » fit remarquer Drago lorsque Scorpius leva sa petite main et agrippa sa barbe, sale et beaucoup trop longue, en riant. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à table, son fils toujours dans les bras, et continua de manger. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'autre que de la soupe froide et du pain dur, ces œufs étaient tout bonnement divins !

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Hermione qui s'était assise en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur Scorpius comme si elle avait peur que Drago ne le fasse tomber ou ne le blesse avec la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules tout en continuant de manger. « Je n'en sais rien. » avoua-t-il « Je vais sûrement retourner au manoir. Mais après… aucune idée. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais qu'aurait-elle pu répondre de toute façon ? 'Reste avec nous Drago, reste avec ton fils.' ? Le jour où Hermione Granger lui proposerait une telle chose n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Alors qu'il finissait son assiette, Drago sentit le petit être en pyjama bleu s'agiter dans ses bras. Aussitôt, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la brunette se leva et commença à fouiller parmi les placards de la cuisine. Voulant calmer l'enfant, Drago le berça, comme Hermione le lui avait montré mais cela ne marcha pas cette fois-ci. Au contraire, plus le blond le berçait, plus Scorpius s'énervait et il commença bientôt à pleurer.

« Chut bonhomme chut… » chuchotait l'ancien Serpentard, sans aucuns résultats. « Granger, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune mère. Ce bébé pleurait quand même beaucoup.

« Il a faim c'est tout. » s'exaspéra Hermione en revenant vers lui, un biberon dans les mains. Elle tendit alors les bras vers Drago, pour récupérer son fils. « Passe-le moi Malefoy. »

Il secoua la tête. Il voulait profiter de ce temps avec son fils. Il venait d'être libéré d'Azkaban et vivait un court moment de bonheur avec son enfant après un an de calvaire. « Je veux lui donner. Laisse-moi lui donner Granger. »

Elle fit la grimace et secoua de nouveau la tête. Décidément elle était vraiment trop protectrice.

« S'il te plaît Granger. » répéta Drago en serrant Scorpius, qui pleurait toujours, contre lui. « Laisse-moi lui donner. »

Il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait profiter un maximum de son fils et par la même occasion, montrer à la jeune femme qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Scorpius était son seul espoir d'avoir à nouveau une vie normale et il voulait prouver à l'ancienne Gryffondor qu'il était capable de changer et de prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce que les gens s'imaginaient.

« Granger… » insista-t-il « Tu as voulu que je le reconnaisse, qu'il porte mon nom ! Tu es venue me chercher à ma sortie d'Azkaban ! Et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne veux pas que je lui donne à manger ? Tu te moques de moi ! » il était de nouveau en colère « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait tout ça si, au final, tu ne veux pas me laisser m'occuper de lui juste deux minutes ? »

« Tu n'en n'avais rien à faire que je sois enceinte. » répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant élever la voix. Cependant, Drago était certain que si Scorpius n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait pas restée aussi calme. « Tu ne voulais rien savoir de lui et je doute fortement que, si je ne t'avais pas envoyé une photo, tu ais voulu le voir. »

L'enfant dont il était question commençait vraiment à s'impatienter et ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Mais tu as envoyé la photo et maintenant je suis là ! Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire il y a six mois. Donne-moi ce biberon maintenant Granger. »

La jeune femme replaça ses bras le long de son corps et Drago su alors qu'il avait, encore une fois, gagné. L'ancienne Gryffondor abandonnait si facilement désormais ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Drago avait dans ses souvenirs, une adolescente plus têtue que quiconque qui ne baissait jamais les bras et qui était capable de tenir tête à n'importe qui, sauf à part peut-être à Dumbledore. Cela prouvait une fois de plus que la guerre l'avait brisée et changée. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide guerre, aucun d'eux ne se trouverait dans cette cuisine à se hurler dessus pour savoir qui nourrirait leur fils, puisque, sans cette guerre, Scorpius n'aurait pas vu le jour. S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de la guerre et de rien d'autre. Ils avaient couché ensemble par sa faute, Hermione était tombée enceinte et Drago était allé à Azkaban à cause de la guerre. Et même lorsque la paix était de nouveau là, certaines personnes en souffraient toujours et gardaient une preuve des batailles. Pour eux deux, cette preuve était Scorpius. Mais cette preuve, qu'une guerre avait eu lieu, ne le tirait pas vers le bas, n'était pas nocive, au contraire, il était persuadé que cela l'aiderait à se reconstruire.

En soufflant, la brunette lui tendit le biberon de Scorpius et Drago s'en empara. Aussitôt, l'enfant se rua dessus et le blond ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas ri. Un an. Mais avait-il rit aussi franchement au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Alors que son fils tétait son biberon, il ne le quitta pas des yeux, un sourire illuminant ses traits. Ce petit était parfait. Il l'aurait été encore plus si sa mère n'avait pas été Hermione Granger.

« Il te ressemble pas. » fit-il remarquer à la jeune femme adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, l'air las « Ça n'a échappé à personne qu'il est ton portrait craché. Pas même à la Gazette du Sorcier. » elle se trouva et tapa du point sur la surface en bois « Ils ont publié un article avouant que tu es le père de Scorpius et il y avait même un témoignage » elle mima des guillemets avec ses doit en prononçant ce dernier mot « anonyme qui disait que nous nous aimons à la folie depuis la fin de la guerre ! »

« Je sais, j'ai lu ce torchon. »

« Et les gens y croient ! » continua-t-elle, haussant le ton au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait « Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de lettres d'insultes et de menaces que j'ai reçues ! Certaines disaient que Scorpius finirait comme Voldemort à cause de toi et qu'il valait mieux que je m'en débarrasse ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit que son visage était baigné de larmes. Il posa alors le biberon, vide, sur la table et se leva, gardant son fils dans les bras. Il avança doucement vers la jeune femme qui pleurait.

« Je l'aime Malefoy. » sanglota-t-elle « Même si c'est toi son père, je l'aime. C'est mon bébé et le fait que les gens veuillent que je lui fasse du mal… je… »

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il la serra contre lui à l'aide de son bras libre, l'autre supportant Scorpius. Il la détestait oui, mais il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Après tout, cela était en partie de sa faute et il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait le malheur de la jeune femme. On aurait dit qu'un bon cœur lui avait poussé durant son séjour à Azkaban. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage sans son torse. La mauvaise odeur n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

« J'aime mon bébé. » pleura-t-elle à nouveau.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, la serrant fort contre lui, leur fils tirant sur sa barbe en riant.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »


End file.
